Natsu and the Girls
by Mb2727
Summary: Natsu's dragon instincts are finally going for his mate. Or should I say mates. Harem type story. Timeline is semi-explained in the update on Chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was quiet all over town except for in the wizard guild of Fairy Tail. Inside of the guild a brawl had just started. But before it got anywhere Master Makarov came in. "Stop this at once children" he said " Natsu get up here right now!"he yelled. Without a moment to waste Natsu ran and stopped right in front of the short master.

Natsu had just come back **from** a 3 year training trip with his Uncle Atlas Flame and his Grandfather Acnalogia. During his 3 year training he received and mastered his new Hell Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Apocalypse Dragon Slayer magic. "What do you need Gramps?"he asked. "Natsu step into my office."the master said "Mirajane, Erza make sure no one comes up whoever does will be severely punished!"

In the Masters Office

"So Gramps what did you want to talk about?"asked a curious Natsu. After turning on the magic runes surrounding the room so no one could see, hear or interrupt them the master sighed. "My boy during your time away you have grown in power physical and mental and I can feel your magic even now."the master said "So why is it that I sense demonic energy within you." Natsu sighs "It's a long story Gramps and I'd rather forget about it."said a frowning Natsu. "Explain yourself NOW!"said the guild master.

After explaining how Natsu was E.N.D and that he was Zeref's younger brother the master's jaw was on the ground. "How did you come to know this information?"asked a shocked Master Makarov. "Shortly after Lisanna died and before I left to train with my Uncle and Grandfather Igneel came to me in a dream and told me everything including how Zeref brought me to him" said a sad Natsu "That's what made me leave on my training trip, after 2 years of training I spent another year testing my strength, that's when I heard Lisanna was back and I came running."

The master was shocked he didn't know what to say but he quickly thought of something "So why didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving?"asked the master. "I knew that someone would convince me stay or at least attempt to."said Natsu.

After another 20 minutes of discussion about his training and the new information they came to the conclusion, they wouldn't tell anyone about who he trained with, him being E.N.D or him being Zeref's brother. So with all that out of the way Natsu quickly went to his favourite Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy and Bartender, Mirajane.

"Hey guys I'm back."said Natsu with his famous smile. The 2 girls greeted him back. "What was all that about, Natsu?"asked a curious Lucy. Natsu not knowing what to say just said "Stuff." To which Mira replied saying "What kinda stuff?"

Natsu finally thinking of what to say said "I'm not allowed to tell anyone it's a secret sorry." This only increased both women's curiosity but knowing Natsu was to dense the let it go. "So Lucy wanna go on a job?"asked an eager Natsu. "Maybe tomorrow Natsu, my back is killing me today"said the tired Lucy. This gave Natsu an idea. "Okay bye Lucy."he said as he left the guild.

It was now the end of the day and Lucy was heading home. She walked up to the her door and slowly opened it to a beautiful sight. She saw a nice candle lighting along the entire room with the smell of lavender. The curtains were closed and there was a nice romantic dinner ready on the dining table. She took a few steps in and then hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"said a gentleman like Natsu from behind Lucy. "N-Na-Natsu?!"said a blushing Lucy who had turned around "W-wh-why?" "You said your back was hurting so I wanted to do something special for you."said Natsu "Come on let's eat." "O-okay."said a flustered Lucy.

They both sat down opposite the other and Natsu seated Lucy. Lucy was blushing a light red but luckily Natsu couldn't see in this light or so she thought. Natsu was looking at Lucy with his famous smile. 'She looks so cute while blushing.'he thought to himself. On the table was roast chicken, smoked fish, salads, etc. It was just short of a buffet.

Natsu had already eaten while he was waiting for Lucy to come home so he had a salad. Lucy on the other hand was starving, but she didn't want to eat to much so she just had some fish.

They started eating and Natsu finished quickly while Lucy was only half done. Natsu got up and went to the counter. "Want something to drink Lucy?"he asked while pouring some water for himself. "S-sure I'll have some water."she said still fluster in her predicament, but was loving every part of it and hoping they could take this to the bedroom.

After eating dinner Natsu started talking. "Now the next part of the night."he told a now very curious Lucy. "And what might that be?"she asked hoping they would go to the bedroom. "A nice hot relaxing bath."Natsu told a now blushing Lucy. 'Please tell me he's getting in with me' Lucy thought. Natsu held out a hand for Lucy to take which she did quickly. Natsu let Lucy get in first being a gentleman then followed once she said she was in.

While getting in Natsu turned off the lights. Lucy wondered why until she saw 4 candles light up at the same time using Natsu's magic. 'This is so romantic and hot I think I'll make my move' thought Lucy with a smile. Lucy slowly moved in the water towards Natsu who just sat in the water smiling at Lucy. "Thanks for everything tonight Natsu this was the best day ever!"said a lust driven Lucy "And I think I can make it better." "How's that?"asked a smirking Natsu knowing what was coming. "Like this!"Lucy said as she kissed Natsu using tongue.

While they kissed Lucy moved so that she was grinding against Natsu's hips. They both groaned as his penis started to harden, and prodded at her nether regions. They finally stopped their kiss because of lack of air.

While they were breathing heavily Natsu suggested they get out of the bathtub and get into bed. Lucy followed Natsu's lead and after drying off they made their way to bed. Although on the way they stopped several times to make out and touch each other.

Once they finally made it to bed Natsu started talking. "Lucy I need to ask you a few questions okay?"he asked seriously. "Ask away, Natsu."she replied. "First off do you love me?"he asked surprising Lucy. "Of course I love you, Natsu if I didn't I wouldn't go this far!"she explained. "Well lastly if we become mates as dragons call it you won't be my only mate."Natsu told the now wide eyed girl "You see we dragon slayers can't control how many mates we have it depends on how many people of the opposite gender love us in that sense." "Natsu I understand and I'm willing to share you as long as I get my fair share."she said smiling.

"Well then I just need to mark you as my mate and by doing so you'll get part of my power." "How do you do that?"asked a curious Lucy. "I just have to bite your neck."he told her. "Well hurry up I wanna have some fun with you."she said as he bit her neck and a crimson dragon showed up where he bit her. "Wow, you got some of my Hell Fire Dragon magic."he said in awe "I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow if you can walk."he said as she blushed at his statement.

With that done Natsu started kissing Lucy while teasing her nipples. He started kissing his way down her body as she kept moaning. He went down her neck and into the valley of her breasts before getting to her nipple. He started licking and sucking her right nipple while his right hand massaged her left tit.

After he payed even attention to both breasts he started kissed his way down her stomach. Once he reached her nether region he looked at the beautiful scene. In front of him was a cleanly shaven and never touched very tight pussy that was very pink.

Natsu immediately started flicking at it with his tongue. "Lucy you taste really good."he told the girl who just kept moaning. "N-Natsu kee-ep gooiiinng!" she told him between moans. He did exactly that not stopping at all.

"NATSUU I'M CUMING!"she yelled as she came. Natsu was too preoccupied licking up all the sweet nectar. Scooping up some with his finger he brought it up to her mouth as she eagerly licked it of his fingers. "Natsu take me now."she said as he got up and showed the blonde his massive dick.

Lucy had wide eyes 'It has to be at least 15 inches. He really is a dragon. WAIT how is that gonna fit inside of me!'she thought as she got even more wet from seeing his massive dick which stood erect at 16 inches.

Natsu then lined up his massive dick with Lucy's wet pussy. He looked at her as she nodded and he pushed all the way in. He saw tears well up in her eyes and he waited for her to get used to him. While waiting he was kissing her and playing with her boobs.

After a few minutes she finally got used to him and she started moving her hips. Getting the message Natsu started thrusting slowly at first, but each thrust was faster and harder than the last. Lucy had quickly turned into a moaning mess as she felt something build inside her.

"Natsu I'm gonna"but that was all she got out before she came hard. It had been the hardest orgasm of her life but Natsu wasn't done so Lucy felt bad. At that exact moment 4 golden lights flashed into the room.

"Don't feel bad that you couldn't satisfy Princess."said Virgo as she came into sight as well as Aries, Aquarius with legs instead of a fin, and Gemini in the form of Lucy.

"Yeah you little brat we're here to help you out so he's ready to explode by the time you recover."said Aquarius. Natsu was ready to dig into the titty fest in front of him, but then Lucy spoke. "Let me guess you guys also love Natsu because I do so you are also his mates."Lucy said. "Yes Princess that's correct but since you have a mate mark already we won't get different types of magic."said Virgo in a matter of fact voice "Although we did all love him before you became his mate."

"Well I shall treat all my mates the same so let's get this show on the road!"said a lust driven Natsu. He quickly got the girls out of their clothing and they all started fucking like rabbits. Lucy watched not knowing what was happening at the speed that they were going at. Orgasm after orgasm the only one left was Natsu.

After all the spirits had orgasmed Natsu turned back to Lucy. "Are you ready?"Natsu asked Lucy who simply nodded. Seeing this Natsu wasted no time and slid right into Lucy's tight wet pussy. He started going at full speed from the start.

After a few minutes Natsu was ready and so was Lucy. "Lucy I'm gonna" he said but was cut off by Lucy "Me too lets do it at the same time."she said as he nodded. After a few more thrusts they were ready.

"NAATSUUU!"Lucy yelled as her walls clenched down on Natsu's huge cock as she orgasmed.

This pushed Natsu over the edge as he orgasmed screaming as well "LUUCY!" screamed Natsu as he coated her inner walls in his hot white cum.

"I love you Lucy."Natsu said as he laid down on the bed beside Lucy "I love all 5 of you girls." "I love you too, Natsu!" they all yelled in unison. After Natsu laid down Lucy snuggled into his chest as did all the celestial spirits. All of them found a spot on his body to snuggle up close to.

After that they all drifted into sleep the girls all loving the warmth of Natsu as they slept. This was the best day ever. Although it was just the start.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another beautiful sunny day in Magnolia. The only thing missing was the guild brawl usually started by the famous pink haired Dragon Slayer. Recently Natsu had been taking jobs more and more. Although they were only small jobs he still loved it.

Although before he left and after he came back him and Lucy would fuck like rabbits most of the time adding Lucy's spirits. When they weren't in bed Natsu was teaching Lucy and her spirits how to use her new magic. But not today. Today she was on a job. So Natsu went to the request board looking for another job.

There was one job that really caught his I today. It was to entertain Princess Hisui who he remembered from after The Grand Magic Games. The job had a hefty pay and to Natsu it was just meeting a friend.

Natsu took the job knowing he would have to take the train. Although luckily for him his Grandfather Acnalogia and Uncle Atlas Flame taught him how to prevent motion sickness. No longer was Natsu afraid of trains and other transportation.

Natsu bought his train ticket and got on the train to see the Princess of Fiore. Natsu had finally reached the capital city. Of coarse first he went to go get food. While going to eat in a near by bar he saw someone he never expected.

In front of Natsu was the famous Jenny Realight. "Jenny? Why are you here?"he asked as he took another swig of the bottle. "Who knows one day I'm dating a man I like the next he cheats on me with some bimbo."she said as she kept drinking.

"I think you've had enough."he said as he took the bottle. "Hey I was drinking that!"she yelled at him. "Jenny just because someone broke your heart doesn't mean you should drown yourself in sorrow."he told her making the blonde realize what he was saying "If someone breaks your heart, move on and put it back together.

With that done she stayed quit and agreed. "Where are you staying right now?"asked Natsu. He didn't get a reply as Jenny was too drunk. Instead of asking again he searched her pockets finding a key to a near by hotel. He held her hand and lead the now blushing Jenny back to her room. He put her down in bed before she well asleep.

"Jenny I'll come back after my job to check on you okay?"he asked to which she nodded. After that Natsu forgot about the food and went to the Palace.

Once he was at the palace he saw a familiar face. "Oi Arcadious that you?"Natsu yelled at the figure. "Natsu? What a surprise we posted the request to the wizards and here came Princess Hisui's favourite guild." Arcadious said aloud.

After talking and walking for another 10 minutes they finally reached the throne room. Princess Hisui was sitting in a throne next a bigger throne meant for her father the king. Hisui saw Natsu enter and immediately got a big smile. "Hello Natsu!"she yelled from her throne. "Hey, how's it going?"he asked back.

They talked and started to start the performance. Natsu was making fireworks using his magic. The fireworks were red, crimson, and black. Symbolizing the 3 dragons he trained with. Igneel, Atlas Flame, and Acnologia.

There was still something Natsu wasn't telling anyone. He remembered this in the presence of Princess Hisui. Natsu was the Prince of Dragons. Igneel his father was the King of Dragons naming him the heir to the throne. He quickly pushed this information out of his mind and continued.

After the fireworks Hisui was entertained but she wouldn't let him go yet. "Natsu I'm tired can you accompany me to my quarters?"the Princess asked. Natsu just nodded and gave her a smile.

Once the reached her bedroom Natsu's mouth dropped the room was huge. Princess Hisui let Natsu sit on the bed while she changed. Natsu just looked around in amazement. Then Princess Hisui came out wearing green lingerie that was very revealing only covering the necessary body parts.

"Natsu I've waited for this ever since you saved us all by destroying the portal."she told him. "Princess I have to tell you something if you want to go through with this."he told her as she listened "Well first do you love me?"he asked. "Of course Natsu I got this lingerie tailored specifically for you." she told him. "Well I love it."he said as he continued "depending on how many people of the opposite gender love that's how many mates I'll have so you won't be the only one."he told the now wide eyed Hisui.

"Well every King has his harem including the future King."she said "Now if that's all lets have some fun, and by the way please call me Hisui." "Well Hisui there is one more think the mate mark."he said "I have to bite your neck to mark you which will also give you some of my power." "Well, I'm waiting."she said as he bit her neck. Once he bit her a red dragon showed up where he bit her. "Looks like you got some of my original Fire Dragon Slayer magic." he told her "I'll teach you how to use it whenever you'd like."

With that done they engaged in a heated make out session. Natsu slid his tongue along her lip asking for entrance which he eagerly gave. They both started having a battle for dominance with their tongues. While having a battle they also explored each other mouths. They finally pulled back for air and started taking off each others shirts.

Once they were off Natsu started kissing down her body. He went down her neck and into the valley of her breast then he stopped. He was staring at her breasts when she covered them with her arm. "They're not as big as Mira's or Lucy's."she said. "That's fine they're perfect just the way they are just like you."he said to the now red faced Hisui.

Once their discussion was over Natsu started sucking on her right tit while his right hand massaged her left one. After giving equal treatment to both breasts Natsu kissed his way down her stomach and to her sacred part. He took in the sweet smell before he took both their pants off.

Hisui look at Natsu unerect 12 inch dick and just got even more wet. 'He's not even hard yet how's the dragon supposed to fit in me' she thought but quickly pushed the thought to the side as she moaned.

Natsu had started licking and sucking her tight, untouched pussy, but quickly put 2 fingers in. "You taste and smell so good Hisui, and your so tight and wet." Hisui was just a moaning mess as her pussy tightened around his fingers as she came.

Natsu got as much in his mouth as possible before he went up to Hisui's open mouth and kissed her.

She tasted her own sweet nectar and was happy to know that it was Natsu who made her cum first. He slowly lined up his now fully erect standing at 17 inches with her pussy. She nodded and he pushed in all the way breaking her barrier. He saw a tear well up in her eye as her got all the way in. "Don't worry I won't move until you're ready."he said as he wiped the tear from her face causing her to smile.

Natsu started playing with her boobs and kissing her to take the pain away. Then after a few minutes she started moving her hips which Natsu smiled at as he started thrusting. Each thrust faster and harder than the last. She was about to and for once so was he. "Natsu I'm gonna cum!"she told him. "So am I lets do it together."he said and with a few more thrusts they came.

"NAATSUUU!"she screamed having the biggest orgasm of her life.

"HIISSUUII!"he yelled as well.

"I love you Hisui!"he said as he laid down beside her in bed. Truth be told he lowered his stamina so that he didn't have to make them feel bad. "I love you to Natsu!"she said. With that said they both went under cover and cuddled up together before falling asleep.

Natsu woke up a few hours later and started getting out of bed. "Don't go Natsu!"Hisui said not wanting him to leave. "I'll be back I just have to go check on a friend okay my little Princess?"he said to Hisui who blushed at the nickname he gave her. "Okay but her back my ferocious dragon."she said back as he exited the door.

Natsu ran towards the hotel where Jenny was staying. Once he reached the front he climbed up to the window of the room she was staying in. He opened the window and got when he realized that she was stark naked.

Natsu blushed a dark red as Jenny turned around. "Sorry I like to sleep naked if you don't mind."she told him as he politely looked away "It's fine I don't mind if you look I'm completely fine with it." Natsu then turned around to something he didn't expect.

When he turned around Jenny had hugged him tightly. "Thank you Natsu you saved me from a dark path."she said "A-an-and I-I-I love you Natsu so take me now."she said surprising Natsu.

"Jenny before we go anywhere I have to ask do you really love me." Natsu asked. "Of course and I want to be with you no matter what."she said. "Well you can be my mate but we Dragon Slayers can't tell how many mates we're gonna have it depends on how many people from the opposite gender love us."he explained to Jenny who just asked "How many do you have now?" "2 why?"he asked. "Well I have pretty good odds right now at top spot."she thought aloud "Who are they?" "Well they're Lucy and her spirits and Princess Hisui which would technically make 6 but I didn't count Lucy's spirits."he told the surprised Jenny. "How did you get in bed with Princess Hisui?!"she asked "Never mind that how do we get to start fucking?" "I just have to mark you as my mate by biting your neck which will give you some of my power." she nodded while he explained letting him bite her.

After biting her neck a black dragon mark with blue tribal markings on it appeared. "You got some of my Apocalypse Dragon Slayer magic and I can teach how to use it on our way back to our guilds."he said as she was amazed.

While caught up in her amazement Natsu took initiative by taking off his clothes and kissing her with tongue. He sped up the make out session and went straight for her her breasts. Sucking and groping them while all she could do was moan.

After the breasts he went for her wet pussy. But first he moved her to the bed and while they were moving she saw his erect 18 inch member and got even more wet. "Well someone's horny."Natsu said as he stared at her wet pussy. He licked and fingered her pussy until she came and then she pushed him to the bed. She went face to face with his member as she slowly licked the head. Then she started swirling her tongue around his member as she started to bob he head up and down.

Natsu was having the time of his life right now as kept moaning. Jenny kept bobbing her head take an extra inch in every time she went down on his cock. Eventually she started gagging after taking in 13 inches. She then used her breasts on his dick and whatever was still poking out from her breasts she would take in her mouth. Eventually Natsu came and they got ready for the finally.

What no one expected including Natsu was that Jenny was still a virgin. So instead of being reckless he pushed in and waited as he had done before. Rubbing her breasts and kissing her to take the pain away.

After a few minutes she signalled Natsu to start going which he wasted no time in doing so. He thruster slowly at first but then picked up his speed quickly. Jenny was already about orgasm but she held out. Natsu was just moaning at how tight she was. Definitely the tightest so far besides Virgo.

After a few more minutes they were ready to blow. "Jenny I'm gonna!"Natsu yelled. "So am I Natsu let do it at the same time." After a few more thrusts they came together.

"NAATSUUU!"Jenny yelled say she at the biggest orgasm in her life. As she came her walls clenched down on Natsu's hard member causing him to come.

"JJEEEENNNNNYYYYYYYY!"he yelled as he orgasmed "I love you Jenny!"he said as he kissed her. "I love you too Natsu!"she replied. "I would love to stay and cuddle up with you but I promised Hisui I would be back after checking up on you."he said feeling bad for leaving Jenny. "Awwww how sweet you came to check on me."she said lovingly "Don't worry about it she's the Princess you need to go just meet me here in the morning so we can go to our guilds together." "Okay see yo in the morning."he said as he left through the window he came though.

Jenny went back to sleep exhausted knowing she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. 'Well I guess Natsu can carry me while I tease him' Jenny thought to herself as she went to sleep.

A few minutes after Natsu left he arrived at Hisui's bedroom once again. "What took you so long my ferocious dragon."she asked knowing he was adding a mate to his harem as Hisui called it. "I met another one of my mates that's all."he replied. "Well get in bed so we can snuggle up and sleep."she told him. "As you wish Princess."he said sarcastically before removing his clothes and joining Hisui in bed who just snuggled up to his chest a went to sleep. He stared for a moment at Hisui's beautiful sleeping form before falling asleep himself. Natsu was going to have a heck of a day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu had finally come back to the beautiful city of Magnolia. It had been a day since he was with Hisui and Jenny. Now Jenny had come back to Fairy Tail with Natsu surprising everyone especially Mirajane. "Hey Mira can I get something to eat?"Natsu asked with a smile. "Sure what would you like?"Mira said ignoring the fact that Jenny was there. "Meat."was all he said. "Coming right up!"she said.

"So what brings you in Jenny?"asked Mira while cooking steak for Natsu. "Well I'm learning some new magic with the help of Natsu."she said. "What kind of magic?"she asked curiously. "Apocalypse Dragon Slayer magic!"she told a very surprised Mira. "I thought Natsu was the only one with that magic!"she said aloud looking at Natsu. Jenny just pointed to the black dragon with blue tribal tattoos on her neck and said "Not anymore."

Mira was very shocked. 'How did she get that magic. And why does she get to spend time with Natsu and I don't?'Mira thought to herself. "How did you get that magic?!"asked a very surprised Mira. "Natsu gave it to me when saved me."said Jenny calmly. "Saved you from what?"Mira countered. "Darkness inside me."she said looking away."

Mira and Jenny talked for awhile before Jenny said she had to do something and left. "Natsu we need to talk."Mira said to Natsu. "Okay, what about?"he asked. "Not here lets go to the forest by your house."she told him. "Okay let's go."he said. He then grabbed the now blushing Mira's hand and ran to the forest. 'His hands so warm.'she thought to herself.

They soon arrived at the Eastern Forest of Magnolia. Once they were deep into the woods Natsu asked "So what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to talk about the mate mark you gave Jenny."she said surprising Natsu. They then heard a ruckus behind them. They turned around to see Lisanna who was following them.

"Lisanna?!"Mira said "What are you doing here?" "The same thing as you getting my mark from Natsu."Lisanna said surprising both Natsu and Mirajane. With that said both girls jumped on Natsu. "Natsu give us the mark as you've done with the other girls!"Mira yelled. "How did you know?"asked Natsu. "Rumours spread Natsu and I did research on dragon mating."

With that out of the way he gave both girls his mate mark. Mira got Apocalypse Dragon Slayer magic and Lisanna got Flame Dragon Slayer magic saying that it was proof that they were meant to be he could start with the foreplay a black light popped up.

Out of the darkness came to demons. "Sayla, Kyouka what are you doing here."said Mira. "Mira you know these 2?"asked Natsu referring to the demons. "Yeah they're my demon forms."said Mira. "Master we sense high stamina in this boy so we shall assist you while you are recovering from the first time."said Kyouka making Mira and Lisanna blush at the statement.

Once they agreed to let them help Natsu jumped Mira and took her clothes off. Mira was left in a lacy red bra and a matching pair of panties. Natsu then burned off her underwear leaving her bare. He then kissed her using tongue. They had started a fight of strength with there tongues.

Once they pulled back for air he started taking of his clothes showing his semi-erect 12 member. 'Oh Mavis he's so big and he's not even hard'all 4 girls thought. "Mira start sucking and I'll reward you later."Natsu commander Mira which made her even more wet. She slowly went forward and started stroking his dick.

While she was giving him the best hand job ever he had his eyes on the other girls. "Girls come here."he said and they quickly followed his instructions. He then started kissing Lisanna. While he was kissing her he burned of Sayla and Kyouka's clothes leaving them bare. He then slowly stripped Lisanna who wanted him to go faster.

After undressing Lisanna and burning her underwear like Mira he started teasing her breasts. He sucked and licked he nipples while rubbing Sayla and Kyouka's breasts. He then looked down at Mira who then started to give him a blowjob she immediately took in 16 inches of his cock.

"Let me guess Jenny couldn't take in this much?"she asked to which he nodded. She then took in only 12 inches and wrapped her boobs around the rest. The soft pillows made Natsu groan. He then stopped Mira to her dissatisfaction. He layer down and told Mira to get on top. Mira quickly impaled herself on Natsu's 18 inch dick.

"Your still a virgin? Everyone said you weren't."Natsu said. "Yeah well those are just rumours plus I was waiting for this day so just give me a minute to adjust."she said and he nodded. He then told Lisanna to sit on his face and told Sayla and Kyouka to go into a 69 position which they did following their new master.

Natsu started eating Lisanna out and by then Mira started bouncing on Natsu's huge cock. This went on for a few minutes before Lisanna was about to cum. "Natsu I'm gonna"but it was too late as she already came and Natsu started licking up her sweet honey and fed some to all 4 girls. Then Mira was going to explode.

"Natsu I'm gonna CUM!"she yelled. " Just do it don't worry."Natsu said and she didn't hold back. "NAATSUUU!"she yelled as she came and rolled off Natsu. Then came Lisanna and Sayla on his face. They repeated the same process and then moved on. Now it was Sayla on his dick and Kyouka on his face.

"Please be very rough with both of us as we are demons we can take all you can give."Sayla said "Plus we know you're E.N.D and our true master."she whispered the last part. Natsu was now surprising and wouldn't let this go unpunished. He started thrusting at an inhuman pace and she started screaming. "Master please stop it hurts." Mira then went wide eyed. 'How could Sayla be hurt by something like this.'she thought.

Once that was over he did the same with Kyouka making her scream in pain to. "Natsu this time I'll make you cum and then we have to talk."Mira whispered the last part in his ear. He then put Mira on the ground and started thrusting slowly but was building up his pace. While thrusting he started playing with her breasts and kissing her.

After kissing her he told Lisanna to sit on Mira stomach so they could make out. At the first chance she sat down. Then he ordered Sayla and Kyouka to stand on all fours with theirs asses to him one on each side of him. He then started kissing, fucking, and spanking all 4 of them.

"Mira I'm gonna cum."he told her. "Cum inside me Natsu I want to bare your children." With that said Natsu started thrusting again and after a few seconds Mira came.

"NAATSUUU!"she yelled as she came. Her walls clamping down on his rock hard member sending him over the edge.

"MMIIIIRRRAAAA!"he yelled as he came gallon after gallon. He filled her up then pulled out and inserted into Lisanna and filled her up. He then repeated the process with Sayla and Kyouka. "Thank you master for letting us have your reproductive cells."Sayla said as she and Kyouka disappeared into a black light.

Natsu then laid down between Mira and Lisanna as they cuddled up to his chest. "I love you both so much."he said as he kissed their foreheads. "I love you too Natsu."they both said in unison as they all went to sleep.

A few hours later they woke up to the sight of Jenny sleeping naked on top of Natsu. "Jenny, can you please get up."Natsu said as the other 2 girls scowled but Natsu made them stay quiet. "I don't want to I want to cuddle with you some more."she replied. "I'll give you a kiss if you do."he bribed her and she shot up.

He then kissed her passionately. "Thanks Jenny."he said as they all started getting dressed. "Um…Natsu you burned out underwear so we can't get dressed."Lisanna said. "Don't worry I'll go get it in takeover form."Mira said as she transformed into a naked Sayla. "Oh yeah I burned her clothes off, too."Natsu said. Mira just sighed and transformed again into Kyouka who was also naked. "NATSU! You burned all my clothes!" Mira yelled slightly mad "Well at least I'm fast enough that no one will see me."she said and Natsu kissed her. Mira then took off.

Mira came back in an instant with her and Lisanna's underwear in hand. They both got dressed and then Mira started talking. "Natsu we have to talk about what Sayla said before."Mira said referring to him being E.N.D. Natsu frowned and looked away. "I'd rather not Mira for your sake."Natsu replied.

"Natsu you may not want to but as your mates we all deserve to know."Mira said convincing Natsu. "Fine lets get Lucy and let's all go to the palace to meet Hisui."he said agreeing. "Princess Hisui why would we"was all Mira got out before she realized "Wait Princess Hisui is one of your mates!" Natsu just told all the girls to hold on to him which they did.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGONS SECRET ART: CHAOS DRAGONS TELEPORTATION!"he yelled and they appeared in Lucy's house. "Natsu is that you?"Lucy asked as she came out of her room with her mouth dropped. "Natsu why are there so many girls with you?"she asked. "I told you before they all love me."he said and reminded Lucy "Now hold on Lucy we're going to the palace." Lucy just stayed quiet and grabbed hold. Natsu then repeated the chant a few times until they arrived in Hisui's room.

Hisui was in the bathroom and heard the ruckus so she opened the door. "Natsu what are you and the rest of your harem doing here?"she asked. "Can't I as your mate just come here and have a giant orgy once in awhile?"he asked jokingly causing the girls beside him to blush. "As much as I would love to it would cause too much noise so what is it?" She asked again. "I have to explain myself truthfully to the women I love."he said seriously and she pointed to her bed for the women to sit.

He quickly placed runes that he got from Gramps around the room. These runes made it so no one could see, hear, or get in or out of the room as long as they were on.

"Well as you can see these aren't normal he said taking off the bandages on his arm showing a black demonic symbol and blue tribal tattoos from his training with his grandfather Acnologia. "Well the blue doesn't matter as it was from my training with…with My Grandfather Acnologia."he said making all the girls worry about what he did in his training. "The black though is a different story."he said and they listened.

After about an hour of explaining he had told them everything. He told them about how Zeref took him to Igneel, how he was E.N.D, and how he was Zeref's younger brother. They all had tears in their eyes for what he had to go through. "Please don't cry. I'm actually quite happy."they all looked at him listening closely to what he would say. "If it weren't for that I would have never fallen in love with all of you."this put warmth in the girls hearts as they all jumped onto Natsu and started to hug him. "I LOVE YOU NATSU!" they all yelled in unison. "I love all of you too."he replied.

With that over Natsu and them all started talking about how each one got together with Natsu and how they fell in love with him.

Little did Natsu know that there was a battle just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu embraced all of his lovers at the same time. Then he heard a voice in his mind. "Natsu you must go back to your guild a fierce battle is about to start!"Igneel warned Natsu in his mind. "Igneel!"Natsu said aloud making the girls look at him worriedly "Igneel where are you?" "Natsu if you don't hurry back your friends will be gone!"he told Natsu "Don't worry you'll meet me again soon Natsu, but for now goodbye." "No, wait Igneel! IGNEEL!"Natsu yelled as tears started stinging at his eyes.

Natsu wiped his eyes clear from tears then got up. "We have to get home now a battles about to start."he said as they also got up "Hisui can I count on you to make sure that the army stays away from Magnolia to decrease the casualties." "Of coarse Natsu you just have to give me a kiss."she said and he quickly gave her the best kiss of her life using tongue to explore her mouth.

"Alright girls let's go."he said as they all grabbed on to him except for Hisui. "APOCALYPTIC DRAGON SECRET ART: CHAOS DRAGONS TELEPORTATION"Natsu yelled a few times using a lot of magic energy but he didn't even break a sweat. After using the spell about 12 times they appeared in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall which was filled with metal pipes.

"Natsu stay at the guild no matter what!"Makarov said.

At the Phantom Lord guild hall

Inside the dark and dank guild hall of Phantom Lord was all of its member laughing at what their strongest member did to Fairy Tail's guild. You could hear remarks such as:

"Why does Gajeel get to have all the fun?"

"When is it our turn to clip some fairy wings?"

"Those fairy scum won't know what hit them haha."

All kinds of remarks like that filled the guild along with their usual evil laughter. But it was a different story in the guild master's chamber. In the chamber was Master Jose along with his five strongest mages, the element four and the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were has a dark reddish tone. He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips and green eyes.

His attire consisted of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

Jose then spoke up "Fairy Tail has declared was upon us, things are going exactly as planned."

The five mages laughed at how smoothly their plan is going, Jose then started again "Now for Phase two of the plan… Aria you are to stealthily hide your presence in this room. When Makarov attacks my thought projection he will be so enraged he will only concentrate on me at that moment I want you to drain his magical power…"

Aria nodded at his master's order. Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands are well-proportioned.

Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in colour, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in colour, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in colour.

Jose looked over at Juvia and Sol and continued"… Juvia, Sol I want you two to head out to Magnolia and capture the target. If the information the job holder gave us is correct she has little to no combat experience and Fairy Tail won't risk her life in the war so they will leave her behind to care of the three Gajeel wounded…"

Juvia and Sol nodded their heads and replied "of course Master Jose."

Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a Russian Cossack hat. She has blue hair and dark blue eyes and is around the age of twenty-one.

Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.

Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards, three on each side, over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground.

Jose then turned to Totomaru and Gajeel and continued "… Totomaru you are to prepare the guild walker in case we have to attack their guild and finish them once and for all and Gajeel you are to oversee this project as the general in charge and none of you are to attack Titania, Laxus, Mystogan or the Demon I don't need you to be finished off in the beginning."

Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colours correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

He is garbed in ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his cloth, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slit dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal.

Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"What about Salamander? Can I have some fun with him? Gee Hee."

"If he shows you can kill him Gajeel my boy. That's all now move out."

The five elite mages nodded and went out to their destinations. Approximately six hours later there was a huge explosion from the guild hall's entrance.

BOOM!

The doors of the guild were sent flying backwards catching two Phantom mages in the explosion squishing them between the doors and the back of the wall. At the entrance stood Gray with his Ice Make Hammer that smashed the door open with Fairy Tail behind him. At that moment Makarov shouted "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME KNOCKING!"

The Phantom mages looked at Fairy Tail with a, what the fuck just happened look. After Phantom registered that they were under attack both guilds charged at each other preparing to fight each other.

Gray was instantly surrounded as ten Phantom mages attacked him simultaneously. Gray stood his ground and used his Ice Make Lance at that moment ten spears shot out of his hand striking down the mages. Gray then noticed a large group of enemies preparing to blind side Elfman who was in his Beast Soul form so Gray used Ice Make Saucer to take out the group which got him a thumbs up from Elfman.

Over by Mira who had a sadistic look on her face in her Satan Soul form who used Soul Extinction and whipped out half the enemy force getting Erza to look at her with a deadpanned stare saying "Mira was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was the sooner these mongrels learn their lesson the better."

"Just don't kill anyone, okay."

"No promises."

Erza just shook her head at the demons snide remark. As the fighting was going on gun mages Bisca and Alzack were taking out their respective enemies making sure they covered each other's back. On the other side of the guild Macao and Wakaba had their perfect team work in sync with taking down multiple enemies with Macao's purple flare magic and Wakaba's smoke magic. Nab was going around punching anyone in sight. Which made Phantom mages confused on what kind of magic he uses I mean seriously has anyone ever seen Nab do a spell because I certainly haven't?

Over with Erza, she switched into her Heaven's Wheel armor and used her Blumenblatt to attack several enemies at once rendering them unconscious. As everyone is engaged in battle Makarov started to glow a bright yellow colour his magic power coming off of him in pure rage. About twenty enemies came at Makarov hoping to take him out and finish Fairy Tail but only to get bitch slapped by the master. As Makarov made his way up the stairs bitch slapping every dumbass that dared to get in his was he yelled down "Erza, Mira I'm going to pay Jose a visit you two clean things up here!"

"Yes master!" they replied in unison.

Meanwhile in Magnolia

"Water Slicer" Juvia shouted sending multiple blades of water at Lucy who luckily managed to dodge. Lucy then pulled out one of her gate keys and announced "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" a giant cow wielding a giant ax saying "MOO, wow Miss Lucy your bod keeps getting better every time I see you."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head before she told Taurus "beat now ogle later."

"Yes ma'am."

Taurus then charged at Juvia swinging his ax at her but to his surprise his ax just went through her and didn't cut.

"Huh?" said Lucy and Taurus at the same time. Juvia then spoke up "my body is made completely of water so you can not hurt me no matter what you try."

Juvia then used Water Cane taking Taurus out and leaving Lucy in shock seeing how her most powerful spirit was defeated but before she knew what was going on Juvia used Water Lock capturing Lucy and completing her objective. "Monsieur Sol the task has been completed."

"Ah yes very good Juvia I will take her right away to Master Jose."

With Makarov

Makarov was standing in front of Master Jose letting his titan's rage loose. "JOSE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING DOING."

"Ah Makarov, nothing really just completing a mission and taking down Fairy Tail with it."

"WHAT MISSION YOU BASTARD" Makarov then swung his fist that went straight through Jose.

"A THOUGHT PROJECTION YOU COWARD! COME HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

"I'm just trying to stop the annihilation of my guild hall ha ha besides I got what I came for" then a projection of Lucy appeared. Makarov was shocked.

"Lucy? JOSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." As Makarov was distracted Aria appeared behind Makarov and used Drain. The master lost all his magic energy and turned green as he then fell all the way down to the guild hall creating a small crater. At the sight of their master being defeated Fairy Tail lost its morale and started to get pummeled. Erza and Mira ordered a retreat as Erza picked up Makarov and they ran back to the guild.

At the Phantom Lord headquarters.

As she was falling she yelled out "SAVE ME" and at that moment Natsu came out of nowhere and caught her then turning his back into the wall so he took the brunt of the damage not her.

"You okay Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah thank you."

"Anything for a friend, now come on we need to get back to the guild and there are some questions that need to be answered." said Natsu with a smiling voice "You go ahead first I'll catch up in a bit."

Lucy nodded her head and made her way back to the guild.

It has been five days since Fairy Tail's defeat by the hands of Phantom Lord. Master Makarov is currently recovering up at Porlyusica's house. Although he doesn't look as green he still has a shade of green in him. While Erza is making a strategy for their next attack, Mirajane was talking to Laxus via lacrima.

"Please Laxus we need your help."

"Oh really and why should I? Go get the master to do it for you."

"H-he can't the master has fallen gravely"

"Wow so the old coot is starting to peel over huh? Hahahaha."

"Please Laxus this is for Lucy's sake"

"Who? Do I even know her… Wait is it that new blonde girl? I'll tell you what you convince blondie to date me and I'll consider it haha…"

Smash

Mirajane had just brought the hammer down on the communication lacrima smashing it to bits with her fist shaking in fury. "How can someone so dark be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Damn it" announced an infuriated Cana. "No matter how hard I try I can't locate Mystogan."

"It's alright now come on Lucy is about to tell us why Phantom is after her."

The guild started to circle around Lucy one by one so they can know why she is the primary target of Phantom Lord. After everyone has gathered around she spoke."

"From what I know Phantom Lord was hired by my father Jude Heartfilia a multibillionaire of the Heartfilia Railways to take me back home for reasons unknown. Quite honestly I'm surprised he noticed that I'm missing since the bastard is always caught up in his work and would never make time for me. Always yelling and shouting at me it's shocking really after being gone for three years he now all of a sudden wants to bring me back it makes no sense."

Before anyone could say anything the guild started to shake with a small tremor. The members giving each other questioning looks on what the hell that was as the small tremors started to become bigger and bigger with each other. The guild members all went outside to see what was going on only to see Phantom's headquarters walking towards them on four mechanical legs. Fairy Tail just stood in awe and fear of the mechanical walker. As the walker was just a few yards off the shore of Fairy Tail Master Jose's voice came in through the large speaker. "Fairy Tail if you wish to walk away unharmed just hand over Lucy Heartfilia and surrender then we can be on our way." At that moment several shouts came from the Fairy's.

"Fuck off old man."

"Real men fight with their fists not behind hunks of metal."said Elfman.

"We would never give up one of our own."

Jose then came back on the speaker "So be it you have chosen your fate, now feel the almighty wrath of my Jupiter Cannon." At the top of the headquarters part of the tower slid down and a barrel came out that kept extending. When it stopped extending magical energy started to gather at the tip of the cannon. Erza yelled everyone get back as she re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor. When the cannon finished collecting a sufficient amount of magical energy Jose then yelled out "FIRE" and the cannon shot out towards the fairies. Erza brought both her shields together bracing for the impact but it never came. When she looked up she saw her pink haired dragon standing in front of her as he yelled "Hell Flame Dragon's Chaos Roar!" a jet of crimson fire, red fire and black fire all shot out of his mouth merging together and hitting the concentrated magical energy pushing it back bit by bit.

Everyone in Fairy Tail jaw had dropped seeing the massive output Natsu was firing out of mouth that was strong enough to overpower the Jupiter cannon all of them asking the same thing. "Just how strong has he gotten these past three years." As the Jupiter cannon started to die down Natsu's attack began to easily overpower the cannon and shot straight through destroying the cannon and everything around it. After admiring the damage he did he looked back at his guild and waved at them "Hey guys having a bit of a problem?" They all picked up their jaws and nodded as Lucy, Lisanna, and Mirajane tackled him screaming his name.

"NATSU!"

"Oh, hey girls."

"Where have you been Natsu?"asked Erza.

"I just had some stuff I had to do."said Natsu.

They both all nodded accepting his answer and helped him up. After he dusted his pants off Natsu looked over at Mirajane and said "I got you a really rare soul while I was gone if you're willing to accept it."

"What kind of soul?" she asked.

"A dragon soul, his name is The Smoke Dragon Abraxsas; he is an old friend of mine."

Mirajane jaw dropped she was getting a dragon soul and Natsu knew yet another dragon just what wasn't he telling them.

"Anyways ready?"

Mira nodded her head in excitement as Natsu thought to the smoke dragon 'You ready old geezer?'

'As ready as I'll ever be' Natsu then put his index and middle finger on Mira's heart causing her to blush due to how close his hand was to her rack. Natsu then murmured "Soul Transfer, as he is still a living being no matter how old he is and can talk to you if he so wishes just be careful you never know what that old bastard might pull."

She giggled but then stopped when they heard Jose yell "Okay so you want to play tough huh? Go my shades!" about a hundred purple cloaked reapers appeared and started attacking as the fortress turned into a giant robot starting to perform the abyss break spell. When he saw this Natsu became infuriated. Now Phantom was in some deep shit with this dragon slayer. Natsu then yelled "Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Gray lets go were taking this scrap heap to the junk yard… Happy give Gray a lift."

"Aye sir." said the happy blue flying cat. Mira was flying up in her Satan Soul form, Erza in her Black Wing Armor, Natsu using his Chaos Dragon's Wings while giving Lisanna a lift and Gray getting a lift by everyone's favourite blue cat.

At the top of the machine stood the element four and their iron dragon slayer. Gajeel looked at Natsu and said "Well, well, well if it isn't Salamander."

"Black Steel, I presume?"

"You got that right"

Since we got both got five people here why don't we do five one on one battles leaving the best battle for last… you good with that black steel?"

"Sounds good to me, I wanted you to myself anyways, gee hee."

"Careful Black Steel you don't want to induce the wrath of those two for making them jealous." said Natsu point at Mirajane and Lisanna. Gajeel sweat dropped before he retorted "Let's get this thing started."

"Sounds good to me."said Natsu

Gajeel and Natsu went to their groups and told them the agreement at that moment Sol walked forward volunteering to be the first fighter as did Mirajane. The two took their stance and got ready to fight as the two then charged each other. Mira changing into her Satan Soul and swung her claw at Sol which missed due to his abnormally flexible body. Mira kept swinging but Sol kept dodging with his abnormalities making Mira aggravated. She used Evil Explosion thinking she got him she turned away and walked backed away before Sol said "I see you had a sister and you let her die."

"How did you…" but before she could finish Sol used Merci La Vie. This cruel attack forced her to watch Lisanna die and her funeral over and over and over again. While a bunch of Lisanna statues appeared mocking her hating her for her death causing her to scream. The statues didn't just affect her they affected Natsu who fell to one knee holding his mouth. Erza sensing the menacing and evil aura coming off him yelled at Mira "Mira snap out of it and finish it now, if you don't Natsu is going to go berserk." Mira was in her head crying as her body on the outside was being turned to stone. Just when she thought she was finished a memory of Natsu appeared with it saying "You don't dwell on the past, you accept what has happened and try to get stronger for their sake. You don't stop living because of them that's an insult to their memory you live for them and live the life they couldn't so they don't look down on in and regret their death but are happy to see that you're still living your life to the fullest make them happy not sad." and just like that she broke out of her trance and a huge red magic circle appeared below her as she shouted "TAKE OVER: DRAGON SOUL:ABRAXSAS!" at that moment she was surrounded by fire her tail grew longer and had a spear on the end, spikes grew on her back her hands and feet were of black dragon claws her body was covered in gray scales, her canines grew to that would a vampires to shame and she had smoke coming off her body.

Sol looked in disbelief but before he knew it Mira shot a fire out of her mouth using Smoke Dragon's Roar. Seeing sol struggle to get up Mira went for the final hit as she jumped up and pointed her fist at Sol using Smoke Dragon's Shotgun and about fifty mini fireballs all hit Sol rendering him unconscious. After Sol's defeat Natsu was back to normal and Mirajane walked back to her group making Gray fear her more and Lisanna impressed. Totomaru walked up next to be the second challenger, seeing his blade Lisanna stepped up to face him.

The two both grabbed their swords preparing to attack each other. They both moved so fast you could barely see them only the sparks of their swords clashing. The two clashed for about five minutes before Totomaru was getting tired of this charade and used his ultimate attack Rainbow Fire sending the multi colored fire he possesses at her. Lisanna easily dodge calling his attack weak as she used her attack Take Over Tiger to increase the gravity around him making it difficult for him to move. Totomaru struggled to get to his feet but when he did Lisanna knocked him out with Take Over Tiger form knocking him out cold. Noticing that he was done Lisanna walked back to her group and stood next to Natsu. Of course Gajeel was getting pissed at how weak the element four were proving to be against these Fairy Tail mages. The next person to stand up next was Aria of the wind as he introduced himself as such Erza knew immediately it was this guy who used drain on the master so she took the next battle facing off against Aria.

As the two mages charged each other Erza re-quipped into her Flight Armor to increase her speed. Erza dashed all around Aria slashing and cutting the big air mage. Aria had enough of being beaten by Titania so he used Zetsu setting off powerful blast of air magic around Erza. But Erza dodged and weaved through the magical explosions which angered Aria even more that he couldn't land a hit due to her incredibly enhanced speed of her flight armor. Aria wanted to try his Drain spell but couldn't due to the fact that Erza was flying all over the place. So Aria did the only thing he could do, he took off his blind fold to reveal two purple eyes with a white X through each eye. Aria's magic energy began to rise and his eyes began to glow. Natsu knew what he was up to yelled "Erza finish this now that spell consumes all life in it, it's known as the airspace of death." Erza nodding her head towards her dragon ran at Aria using Sonic Claw slashing her enemy multiple times from every direction. Aria started his descent to the ground muttering "I-im-impossible." as he crashed to the ground in a small pool of blood. Enough to render him unconscious but not enough to kill him. Juvia used her water magic to move Aria out of the way so there were no interruptions during her match as she stepped forward. Gray also stepped forward to prepare for the battle. They looked at each other for about a minute before a blush lit up Juvia's face as she turned away and say "okay I admit defeat."

"WHAT!" yelled Gajeel and Gray at the same time as the dragon, the knight and the demon all snickered knowing all too well why she admitted defeat. And as if on cue Happy said "She liiiiiiiiikes him." Snickering along with the other three and high fiving Natsu as he then laid on Erza's head. Then the final two fighters stepped forward. Natsu vs. Gajeel, Salamander vs. Black Steel.

They both charged at each other with Natsu using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club. Both attacks sent the other back but Gajeel felt the pain more than Natsu so the Iron Dragon activated his Iron Scales covering his entire body in dragon like iron scales. The two dragons attacked each other getting a kick out of fighting another slayer. They haven't faced anything this tough since being trained by their parents. In Natsu's case it is Igneel, Atlas Flame and Acnologia and in Gajeel's case it is Metalicanna. The two continued their bombardment of each other tearing the place apart. The two dragons stood twenty feet apart when they sucked in air preparing their breath attacks.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's"

"ROAR"

Streams of red fire and gray metal clashed causing an explosion. Gajeel then turned his arm into a lance using Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs at that moment several spears shot towards Natsu in rapid succession but Natsu jumped avoiding the spears as he lit his body in the hell flames he jumped towards Gajeel using the ceiling as a spring board destroying it completely as he has two fists extended at the iron dragon using Hell Dragon's Meteor Impact hitting Gajeel in the chest he broke a rib as the scales around the attack shattered and he spit up blood. Gajeel then spoke "what the hell are you; I thought you were the fire dragon slayer."

"That's both true and false in the same way, I was taught by three dragons."

"Three?" with a look of shock on Gajeel's face.

"Yes three, I was taught by the fire dragon and my father Igneel, the hell dragon and my uncle Atlas Flame and the dragon of the apocalypse and my grandfather Acnologia."

"What the fuck makes you so special?"

"You see Gajeel I'm not just a slayer of three types of dragons I'm also the prince of dragons."

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock before he spoke up again "If you are the prince let's put our best attack of a single element forward and if you win I'll stop this whole façade of mine and join you my prince."

"Sounds like a deal."

Both slayers started to raise their magical energy. As they were doing so Erza spoke "Natsu is the prince of dragon?"

"Who knew? But why keep this a secret from everyone?" asked Mirajane.

"I probably do" everyone looked at Lisanna waiting for her answer than she spoke up "His father Igneel who is probably king of the dragons disappeared right? So maybe Natsu is resenting the title as prince until he finds his father and he doesn't want all of his friends to treat him differently he wants the same treatment you all give him."

Understanding where she was coming from the rest nodded their head in agreement. At this point Gajeel and Natsu finished charging their magic power as they threw out their attacks.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"

"Apocalyptic Technique: Chaos Death Scythe Slash"

Gajeel's arm turned into a huge sword and Natsu summoned a pure black scythe with blue markings on the blade. As the two weapons came down and clashed Gajeel's sword was cut in half as the explosion of the blades sent him back and blew off the robots head and right arm completely stopping the Abyss Break spell. Natsu approached Gajeel and held out a hand as the beaten and battered Gajeel took it and Natsu helped him up. There now stood a friendship between the prince of dragons and the Iron dragon slayer.

"So this is how you repay me eh Gajeel?"

"Master Jose?"

There stood Jose "I'm very disappointed in you and Juvia. Juvia for not even fighting and you for being defeated by this supposed prince of dragons. I have no need of weaklings in my guild so be gone, Dead Wave"

The spell shot towards Gajeel but Natsu stood in front of the attack summoning his Chaos Dragon Wings and wrapping it around his body to protect both him and Gajeel. Natsu smiled at Gajeel "You ok Black steel" and just then Natsu looked at Jose and said "I'm sick and tired of your shit… Dragon Force Activate" Natsu became surrounded by darkness, crimson flames and red flames. His body was fully covered in red scales with blue markings on the scales as crimson flames formed the wings and tail on him with black claws. Natsu was pissed for Jose to try to kill his new friend and fellow dragon slayer shit was about to hit the fan. Jose backed away in fear stuttering "W-wh-what is this."

Gajeel replied "Dragon Force where you have the power equal to that of a dragon."

Jose couldn't move due to the fact when he looked at Natsu he didn't see just one but three dragons. Natsu brought his hands together focusing the very last bit of his magic into his hands and pointing it at Jose as he used his attack Dragon Force Technique: Utter Annihilation. The black, crimson and red auras formed in his hand as they then shot out in the form of a dragon exploding when it hit Jose. Natsu fell to one knee panting hard. He was surprised he had enough energy for that move seeing how the Jupiter cannon and Gajeel took an incredible amount out of him. When the smoke cleared they were surprised to see Jose even standing after that attack. His clothes were destroyed he was battered, cut and bruised. He was barely able to stand while both legs were shaking. Jose looked at Natsu "It's about time I killed you damn fairies."

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE"

Everyone looked up to see Makarov floating down as he spoke to his children "You've all done very well but let me finish this." They all nodded and agreed not arguing with him at all. Makarov looked at Jose seriously and said "You have been defeated by my children will you yield?"

Jose scoffed and retorted "Never"

"Very well I will give you the count of three if you do not submit to me or yield you will be punished." Makarov then started to form a light sphere in his hands.

"I will never submit to your weak guild!"

"ONE"

"You should be submitting to me, Phantom Lord is the strongest guild out there."

"TWO"

"You're just lucky I didn't do the same to your children as what I did to your guild hall."

Natsu looked back seeing the guild smashed to bits by a giant shade. His home the one after Igneel left was destroyed he was angry but had no energy left to do anything about it.

"THREE, that's it times up"

Makarov clapped his hands together and broke them apart again as a giant magic circle formed over the robot as he shouted "Fairy Law" then there was a giant beam of light as it engulfed the robot. After the smoke had cleared there stood Jose with just gray skin, dilated pupils and mouth ajar as he collapsed from the immense attack.

When all the mages were back at the torn down guild hall Makarov told them this victory was his children's for how bravely they fought even though the odds were slim. He thanked Natsu for coming back in the nick of time and taking care of the Jupiter Cannon to his surprise in one shot. Natsu then proceeded to ask the master "Is it okay if Gajeel and Juvia join the guild? Their hearts were on a path of darkness but if put on the right path they can go right way again."

Makarov thought for a minute before saying "You know what Natsu you're absolutely right I welcome them both to the guild with open arms."

Just as the members of Fairy Tail were going to clean up the mess the rune knights appeared for week long interrogations of the incident. Fairy Tail's punishment was to be decided as Phantom Lord was ordered to disband giving Juvia and Gajeel the more reason to join.

2 Weeks later

The new guild hall was finally built and everyone was being their normal selves. Although there was one person with something on their mind. It was Ezra. 'Natsu's so strong now I think I'll ask him out.'she thought as she saw Natsu walk in to the now fully rebuilt guild hall. 'Or maybe now.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rainy day in Magnolia,and no one was seen outside. Everyone was trapped inside the new guild hall. Except for the loveable Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel.

Erza was now sad, she was about to ask Natsu out when he disappeared then the rain trapped them inside. Erza now felt some sort of connection with him after the fight with Phantom Lord. She also wanted to find out just how strong he was.

With Natsu

Natsu was standing inside the old straw hut Lisanna made when they raised Happy together. He went outside and headed for the grave stone. He started burning the second number away. 'Not now, not ever.'he thought.

As he was doing this someone made themselves known. It was Lisanna. She was wearing a yellow raincoat and had an umbrella in her hands. She tearing up at seeing Natsu beside the grave stone with her name on it.

Lisanna quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Natsu I'm so sorry for leaving when I did."she said shocking Natsu "Please forgive me! Please Natsu forgive me!" "It's okay Lisanna it wasn't your fault you left."he said holding her tightly in his warm arms "Plus you're here now that's all I can think of." They hugged for awhile longer.

Lisanna sneezed. "Let's get out of this rain before you catch a cold."Natsu said worried for Lisanna. "APOCALYPTIC DRAGON ART: CHAOS DRAGONS TELEPORTATION!"Natsu yelled as Lisanna and him both found themselves in the middle of the guild.

Lisanna was quickly dried off by the already dry Dragon Slayer. "Where have you two been?!"yelled an angry Erza. Everyone stayed silent. "We we're at the East Forest."Natsu replied. "Why were you out there in the middle of the rain?"she countered. "Well I was out there and then out of no where I saw Lisanna walk up to me."he explained.

No one said anything after that knowing exactly what he was doing out there. Everyone heard the rain stop and most of them started heading home. "Anyway Natsu there is something I need to tell you privately."Erza said. "Alright how about my place?"he asked.

And with that they left for Natsu's house. Once they reached Natsu's house Erza was surprised at how clean it was. Erza didn't waste any time though. "Natsu do you know why I called you here?"she asked. "To confess your love to me and ask me out."he said. Erza was surprised 'How did he know? Was it really that obvious?'

"Before you start asking yourself if it was really that obvious I'll tell you that it wasn't."he said reading her mind "My Dragons told me." Erza didn't know what he was talking about and just sat there confused. "You see Dragon Slayer work differently."he started "Depending on how many people of the opposite sex love us we would have that many mates." Erza understood she wasn't the only one.

"Who else?"she asked. "Well, there's Lucy, Hisui, Jenny, Mira, and Lisanna so far plus Mira's demon Kyouka and Sayla and Lucy's girl spirits."he said calmly. "I knew the Princess had a crush on you."she said not surprised. With that said Erza spoke again "Natsu I love you as much as the other girls do but for now can we just keep this relationship like boyfriend and girlfriend instead of very sexual?"she asked. Natsu just nodded in agreement "Alright if you say so."

After a long conversation of how he started with his mates, Erza receiving her mate mark which was his Hell Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and a few kisses later, Erza left for Fairy Hills. She was really tired and thought about having a nice warm bath.

At Fairy Hills

Erza walked into the bathroom and saw she wasn't the only one. In the bath sat a little blue haired Script Mage named Levy McGarden. "Hello Levy how are you?"Erza asked. "Not very good."she answered sadly. "Why is that?"Erza replied.

"Well I finally spoke to Gajeel about my feelings while it was raining because I saw him go outside."Levy started getting Erza's attention "And he turned me down so I ran away because I was sad and I ran into Natsu." At this point and time Erza was very curious to what Levy was going to say. "And he brought me back here saying that it was cold and he held me close on the walk back. When we got back he dried me off and put me in my bed and why I was out there and I started crying and he asked again it was Gajeel wasn't it."Erza listened very intently to see if something happened "Then he spoke again and said don't worry I'll talk to him later but right now I have something important to do then he tucked me in and kissed my forehead and left."she finished.

"After all that when I woke up I was confused Why did he kiss me? Did he know why Gajeel said no? Then I searched up on Dragon Slayer relationships it said if the person asking to be in a relationship loves someone else more than them they will turn them down. Then I realized that I love Natsu and he knew I did."Erza was wide eyed at the remark "And I know that he has multiple mates including you Erza and I'm fine with that I just want to be with him."

Erza and Levy talked more about the Dragon Slayer and their feelings before an idea for him and Levy being in the same house came to mind. "How about this Levy." Erza started "Why don't you live with Natsu and share the same bed since he only has one bed anyway." Levy blushed red "What I couldn't do that." "Well it's gonna happen eventually anyway so why not even if nothing happens you'll be with him."Erza said convincing Levy. "Alright but only if he agrees, and you have to talk to him."Erza nodded her head in agreement.

After they both had a long conversation about what they were going to do tomorrow they got tired and decided to call it in for the night. They said goodnight to each other and headed to their individual rooms. Levy was now the happiest girl in the world. She was very excited for tomorrow and unlike Erza, who fell asleep right away she couldn't fall asleep until two in the morning. Eventually she did and had a very nice dream of her and Natsu.

The Next Day

Levy had just woken up after the best wet dream she could have wished for and it was her and Natsu. Although she didn't know that a lot of the things she did in the dream were going to happen tonight.

It was nine in the morning and Levy was just getting ready. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her hair and styled her hair specially. She walked back to her room with a smile. She started getting self conscious and put pads in her lacy pink bra. She wore matching panties and blue short shorts. She also wore a tight orange dress that clung to her petite frame. She was ready and after finding Erza left for Fairy Tail.

At The Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Levy and Erza walked in looking for Natsu. They soon found him at the bar beside Mirajane. They walked up and Mira spoke first. "So you finally joined the harem Erza. I knew you would."she said while giving her usual smile. "Well you especially know how I feel about Natsu."Erza replied. "Well that's perfect I even made you this cake."Mira said with a grin. She had made it with a special ingredient which was Natsu's cum.

Then Levy spoke "H-hey umm Natsu can I talk to you privately?" "Sure Levy."he replied they walked into the corner of the guild where no one could see them or hear them. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Levy?"he asked while smiling his famous toothy grin. While he was waiting for her to talk he looked over her sexy form and he was awestruck.

With Erza

"Mmm…Mira this tastes good what did you change in it?"Erza asked. "Oh I just added my special ingredient."she replied. "Which would be?"Erza countered. Mira leaned forward and said "Natsu's cum." Erza just sat down and blushed but kept eating. "It's so addicting."she stated and Mira smiled thinking her work was done.

Back with Natsu and Levy

Levy then spoke "Natsu why did you kiss me that day?"she asked. "Well Levy I know that you love me because my dragons told me and I wanted you to know that I like you too so I kissed you."he explained. "What do you mean your dragons?"she asked. "I'll show you."he said "Just hold on tight."he said as he hugged Levy to his form. "APOCALYPTIC DRAGON ART: CHAOS DRAGONS TELEPORTATION!"he yelled and in a flash of black light showed up in the forest behind his house.

Levy was amazed at the sight of the forest. She had never come here and never even close to Natsu's house mostly because she didn't know where it was. "Ok Levy ready to see my dragons?"Natsu asked. "Oh yeah. Sure that's why we came here."she replied. "Alright then you might want to back up."he said as she did so "DRAGON FORCE ACTIVATE!"he yelled releasing immense magical power that shook all of Magnolia. Appearing behind him were three dragons one made of red flames, one of crimson, and one of darkness with blue tribal markings. Levy just looked in amazement.

"Wow Natsu are those the three dragons you trained with?"Levy asked. "Yup, this Atlas Flame my Uncle, this is well my Grandfather Acnologia to say the least, and my Father Igneel."he said pointing out each dragon. Levy was just listening carefully as Natsu listed of the attributes and other things of the dragons. Then Levy remembered what Erza and her talked about.

"Hey Natsu?"she said quietly. "Yes Levy?"he said. "Well two things."she said gaining his attention "One could I please stay with you at your house just because I want to have a high confidence like you."she said and Natsu replied immediately "Levy you don't need to stay with me to build your confidence you just need to believe in yourself, but if you want to stay you can."

Levy brightened up completely and spoke again "Thank you so much Natsu you're the best. The second thing was since you know that I love you can you give me my mate mark." "Yeah it's just a bite."he said as she tilted her head revealing the left side of her neck and he bit lightly making her let out a moan. On her neck appeared a red dragon meaning she had his flame dragon powers. "Looks like you got some of my original powers from Igneel."he said making her even happier.

After talking for awhile about her powers and the routine they planned for her new magic training they started the move.

One move and 26 Chaos Dragons Teleportations later

It was six in the evening and Levy and Natsu finally got everything in Natsu's house. "Finally fully moved in."Levy sighed with relief as Natsu walked up to her with two protein shakes. "Here drink this it'll build up your magic again and restore your muscles complete."he told her. "Thanks Natsu."she said.

"Hey Natsu I know you only have one bed and when it came to it you were going to say that you would take the couch but I'm your mate now so could we just share the bed?"she asked. "Actually Levy for once I thought about that and knew you wanted to so sure."he replied.

After hearing this Levy drank her protein shake. It tasted like cookies and cream, but what surprised Levy was how much energy she got. "Hey Natsu what kind of protein shake is this?"she asked. "It's an old healing drink that was created by dragons to restore energy and magic quickly."he said. Levy just looked in shock 'Dragons must need a lot of magic and energy. Wait how is Natsu not affected at all?'she thought.

"Natsu why don't you feel or look any different after that?"she asked. "Well, Igneel told me I have to drink this once a day since my magic capacity is bigger than anyone else's and since it would take a lot more than once a week like he drinks to regain it."he told a now quiet surprised Levy. 'How much magic does he have?'she asked herself 'And how much did I get?'

After awhile of Natsu explaining where everything was they decided to watch a movie on Lacrima Vision. They chose a scary movie to Natsu's delight, and because Levy knew she would get scared and could cuddle with Natsu. They started watching the movie at nine in the evening and they quickly got a blanket and Levy leaned into Natsu's chest. This was how they sat for the entire movie.

The movie had a lot of jump scares, and when they happened Levy shut her eyes and clung to Natsu's chest. Natsu would just kiss her head and say "It's okay Levy I'm here for you. I always will be."

By the end of the movie it was half past midnight and both of them were tired. Levy was half asleep so Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her to their shared bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she was slightly more awake. "Hey Levy are you self conscious?"Natsu asked. "Not really. Why?"she asked back. "Then why are you wearing pads?"he asked Levy knew she was caught "You shouldn't care what other people think. If they say anything about your perfect body I'll tell them off because you're perfect just the way you are and I'll always love you."

Levy was in tears of happiness. 'He really does love me.'she thought. "Thanks for giving me that confidence. I promise you I won't put them on again."she told him "As long as I'm with you I don't care what other people think." "Levy it's alright don't cry your face is more beautiful with a smile."Natsu said. Right after he said that Levy jumped on him and kissed him using her tongue to explore his mouth.

Right then Erza burst in. "Natsu let's trade cake for cake."she said as she stuck out her butt. Natsu then turned on the runes that he had just installed around every individual room in his house. He then spoke "Girls do you know why I activated the runes?"he asked as they shook their heads right to left. Natsu just sighed and started talking.

After explaining how he was E.N.D, and Zeref's younger brother Levy and the unarmored Erza were hugging him tightly. "Girls can you please stop you two are crushing me."he said as they let go. "It's true that I'm E.N.D and Zeref's little brother but because of all that I'm here now and I love you two and the others."he said as they again tackled him in a hug.

After they talked for a while more about how he learned that and other things Erza left for Fairy Hills. Levy and Natsu were in their pyjamas which for Natsu was a different pair of shorts and no shirt. Levy on the other hand wore pink lingerie trying to impress Natsu which she did. Levy then sat down in bed and started reading a book. The cover read "Lucy's Novel"

"Hey Levy did Lucy give you that?"Natsu asked. "Oh yeah since we both read a lot she asked me to go through it and check stuff out."she replied. Natsu crawled up behind Levy and moved her forward a bit before moving in to sit behind her. One of his legs was on each side of her,with his hands around her waist like she was a stuffed animal and she used his chest as a pillow. Levy then started reading aloud for him.

After awhile Natsu started getting sleepy from the story. He started putting his chin on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him. He had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. She put a book mark in the book, closed it and put it on the bed side table. She was about to get out of his grip but then she realized how soothing and warm it was. She the moved so she was laying on her side facing Natsu. She kissed him lightly and said "Goodnight Natsu." She then drifted off to sleep as well.

The Next Morning

Levy woke up to an amazing smell. She walked outside and saw Natsu cooking. "Morning Levy."he said surprising her a bit that he noticed she was there. "Morning Natsu."she said as she walked up to him and gave him a short but deep kiss. "I made bacon and eggs I hope you enjoy. Levy was surprised at how good the food looked and smelled. "Thanks Natsu."she said as she sat down at the table.

Levy was about to take the first bite and when she did her mouth exploded with flavour. "Wow Natsu your such a good cook."she complimented him. "Well, you pick up a few things on your own for three years."he told her "Apple or orange?"he asked as he held up to bottles of juice. "I thought you only drink that dragon protein shake."she said. "I do but Happy loves his stuff. It's second to fish."he explained. "So where is Happy?"Levy asked. "Probably at Lucy's house."he told her. They then ate breakfast while having some small talk.

After eating they talked for awhile longer and got ready for the day. They decided they would go on a mission together, but the universe had other plans. They were about to leave for the guild hall when they saw smoke come from Fairy Hills. Natsu quickly held Levy's hand and teleported them their. They were to late though. They saw Erza unconscious with a man with blue hair and a weird tattoo around one of his eyes. They were flying away using a ship with a purple magic circle under it.

Natsu was now angry. He then teleported himself and Levy to the guild. "Levy, Mira, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy. Let's go!"he yelled. They quickly held onto him as he yelled "APOCALYPTIC DRAGON ART: CHAOS DRAGONS TELEPORTATION!" He had tracked them down all the way to the Tower of Heaven via Erza's mate mark. Natsu didn't waste any time. He started making his way up and anyone who even tried to touch him fell to the ground under his immense magical pressure. Everyone except for Natsu was taking out the guys that got up again.

Natsu made it to the top without any guard getting close to him. He then saw Erza chained up and the man with blue hair above her. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Erza!?"he asked and yelled. "My name is Jellal Fernandez and I am Erza's old friend."he introduced himself. "Well my names Natsu Dragneel and I'm gonna kick your ass for touching Erza.

Right then etherion struck the tower transforming it into a powder blue crystal form lacrima. "What the hell was that?"Natsu said. That would be my plan."said Jellal as he picked up Erza and put her against the lacrima and she started getting absorbed slowly. Natsu was now very pissed.

"You just made me really mad. DRAGON FORCE ACTIVATE!"he yelled as a dragon made go red flames, a dragon made of crimson flames, and a dragon made of black flames appeared behind him. "DRAGON FORCE TECHNIQUE: UTTER ANNIHILATION!"Natsu yelled as red, crimson, and black auras formed in his hand. He then pointed his had at Jellal and flames shot out and burned Jellal.

Jellal fell to the ground before being picked up by Natsu. He took Erza out of the lacrima and placed Jellal in it. He then ran down the stairs carrying Erza bridal style to the others. He then saw them all laying on the ground.

"Why are you all on the ground."Natsu asked. "You released to much of your magic flame brains."Gray yelled as the girls scowled at him "Why'd you go all out on that guy?" "I didn't I only used twenty percent."Gray just shut up worried for his life while the girls blushed at how strong he was. Natsu then teleported them to the coast as they watched the tower disappear.

After that Natsu used his 'Hell Flame Dragons Healing Flame' on them all and they headed home. Not knowing about the next battle.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the Tower of Heaven incident. Everyone had return safe and sound and a new member too. The new member was none other than Erza's old friend Milliana. She came to the guild crying and apologizing over and over again for forgiveness from Erza. She ended up becoming a full fledged member she then got a guild mark on her right shoulder that was pink.

Natsu didn't really mind knowing that he had excepted people that did much worse into the guild. Although what he didn't know was the real reason Milliana joined. She was about to leave with the others but she felt a connection to something. Then she saw Natsu and found that she had a fondness to the dragon slayer.

She was then pulled from her thoughts as she saw the familiar pink haired dragon slayer walk into the guild with his so called harem. He held hands with Lucy on his left and Levy on his right with Lisanna getting a piggy back ride and Mira and Erza walking behind.

"Hey Natsu!"Natsu heard someone yell from the other side of the guild who he then saw as none other than Milliana. He walked over flashing her his famous smile which made her heart melt "Hey Milliana!"he said "How's it going?" "Great how bout you?"she replied. "Amazing!"he said. A thought then came to Milliana's mind 'Maybe I can make a move by taking him on a mission!'

"Hey Natsu wanna go on a job?"she asked. Natsu stayed silent for a moment. "Sure that sounds great, but can we take Levy I promised I would take her on a mission?"he asked. 'Perfect I'll even get some support.'she thought "Of course that's perfect." "Great you can choose the job while I get Levy."he said as he ran off.

A few minutes later they were at the train station. They got on the train and luckily they were by themselves in the car. Levy and Milliana sat across from each other with Natsu's head on Levy's lap. Natsu fell asleep as soon as Levy started running her fingers through his hair. Then Milliana started to talk.

"Hey Levy?"she asked. "What's up?"asked Levy. "Are you and Natsu in a relationship together?"she asked surprising Levy. "Well, I guess you could say that but, I'm not the only one."Levy told Milliana which confused the cat like woman. "What do you mean?"she asked. "Well, because Natsu's a dragon slayer however many girls love him would eventually become his mates so to say."she said calmly "Right now he has seven mates I think." "So how does he know when some loves him enough to be a mate?"asked Milliana. "The three dragons that dwell inside of him tell him."She replied.

Milliana was so happy she could have Natsu without doing anything. Even if she had to share him it was worth it.

Inside of Natsu's Head

"Where am I?"Natsu thought aloud. "Natsu, the cat girl in front of you loves you and it is very important that you mate now as she is in heat right now!"said a voice that sounded like Igneel. "Wait before you leave Igneel I need to ask you something."he said. "As you wish but make it quick."replied Igneel.

Time Skip

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!"shouted Natsu as he got out of the train. Both girls giggled a bit. "Alright how about we check into our hotel before we go eat and call it a day."said Levy as she looked at the sunset. With that said they started walking. They walked in silence until they reached the hotel and Natsu got the key to the room. "Okay let's get cleaned up and go eat. Milliana you can go first."said Natsu with his famous toothy grin.

Milliana walked in and started changing and got in the shower. She then heard the door open before Natsu and Levy got in the shower with her. Milliana was blushing like crazy.

A Few Minutes Ago Outside The Door

'Levy can you hear me.'Levy heard in her mind. 'Why do I hear Natsu in my head?'she thought. 'Because I can telepathically talk to all my mates and they can talk to each other.'said Natsu in her mind. 'So what is it?'she asked. 'Igneel said Milliana's in heat and that she's my next mate so I have to mate with her right now.'he told her 'But, I want to mate with you first because you were my mate before her.' 'So let's go it.'Levy told him. With that said they shared a deep kiss, stripped out of their clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Back to Milliana

Natsu walked up to Milliana and whispered into her ear. "Milliana do you love me?"he asked. Milliana had wide eyes 'How did he know?'she thought. Then she remembered what Levy told her on the train and took a deep sigh. "Yes I love you Natsu."she said "I loved you ever since you saved Erza and let me join Fairy Tail."Natsu was shocked why did Igneel tell now instead of before. "Please Natsu, please mark as yours I don't want to be anyone else's.

With that Natsu passionately kissed her triggering a battle of dominance between their tongues. They pulled back for air and Natsu marked Milliana, biting into her neck and licking the blood away to heal the spot.

"Wow I'm surprised you got my original powers even though Levy got it right before you."he said a bit shocked "Well let's get started then."

Natsu then kissed Milliana and put her and Levy against the tile wall of the shower. He then started fingering Levy and Milliana. He then switched to Levy and kissed down her chest, and after giving some attention to her small breasts he moved to her sacred region. "Oh Natsu that feels amazing!"yelled Levy. "We're just getting started."said Natsu.

He started licking her tight slit and nibbling on her clit. After a few minutes of this she came on Natsu's face and he lapped up her sacred nectar quickly. He then stood "Levy this might hurt a bit, but I promise I'll make this the best experience of your life."he said. "I know you will just hurry I can't wait."she replied. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Natsu put the head of his 18 inch member against her entrance. This made Levy moan at the size and Milliana even more wet if that was possible. He then quickly thruster into Levy. Milliana and Natsu both saw a tear come down Levy's face and Natsu wiped it away as he kissed her. Milliana took initiative as well and started playing with her small breasts.

After a few minutes of waiting Levy told Natsu he could start. Once Natsu started he quickened his pace to inhuman speeds. Milliana started playing with herself from behind Levy as she got aroused at the sight. She then looked into Levy's eyes and kissed her. Levy was shocked for a moment but then kissed back. They started a battle for dominance with their tongues.

Natsu never stopped his pace and after another minute Levy was at the brink of explosion. "Natsu I'm gonna cum!"she yelled. "Go right ahead Levy."he said as he kissed her. She them came to her climax.

"NAATSUUU!"she yelled as she came. Natsu then felt Milliana licking Natsu's still hard cock which was still in Levy. He then pulled out and Milliana cleaned the sweet nectar from his dick. She then got up and whispered to him "Can I have the same thing as her but with your special sauce in their." "If you stay long enough you might."he replied.

He then turned of the shower and dried every drop of water from all 3 of their bodies. He then took them out of the bathroom and put Levy down on the bed before picking up Milliana and putting her down beside her. He then put his member against her entrance and said "I promise." "Don't worry it broke from training along time ago."she said.

He then thruster deep inside of her. "Just give me a second your still really big."she said. After a minute she nodded at Natsu letting him start. His pace went to inhuman speeds from the start. Milliana became a moaning mess. She was about to come after just a few thrusts, but she didn't. Natsu then pinched and nibbled on her nipples.

After a minutes of the best feeling in the worlds she was gonna come. "Natsu I'm gonna"but that was all she got out before she came and he still hadn't. "Aww no special." Milliana and the now awake Levy said at the same time. "In or out?"he asked. "IN!"they both yelled. "Well I have an idea for you both to get some in you."he said.

He then made Milliana lay down and put Levy on her stomach on to of Milliana. Their sacred regions almost touching. He then thrust in between them fast then he was before if it were possible. "I'm gonna come."he said. After a few more thrusts he was gonna come.

"LEEEVVYYYY!"he yelled as he started coming and went in Levy for the first half switched. "MIILLLLIIIIAAANNNAAA!"he yelled as he came the other half in Milliana. "I love you Natsu!"they both said. "I love both of you too."he replied "Also Milliana you can communicate with me and anyone with my mark telepathic so I need to tell you something." 'I need to tell you why I was gone.'he said in her head. 'Okay Natsu.'

After telling her about him being Zeref's younger brother and E.N.D Milliana was crying and Levy was hugging Natsu. "Natsu I promise I will never leave you."Milliana said. "Thank you."he said "Neither will I." "Well since dinners done let's sleep."did Levy changing the mood. With that Natsu got in bed. Levy was on his right and Milliana on his left. Both girls put their heads on Natsu's chest as they went to sleep.

Neither girl knew what Igneel said to Natsu or what was going threw his head right now. He had been cheated on. By Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. Natsu was still slightly mad at his situation. Lucy had cheated on him. Levy, Milliana, and Natsu currently resided in his home they were all watching TV on the lacrima while on the couch. Milliana decided she would live with Natsu and Levy and they had no problems. They were happy and could tell Milliana was too when she had her tail around his leg. Then the silence was broken by Milliana.

"Natsu are you upset about something?" "A bit how'd you know?"he replied. "Instincts kinda like your dragon instincts."she explained "But why are you mad?" "I'm pissed off because I got cheated on."he told her and Levy who was sitting beside him. "By who?"asked Levy. "Lucy."he replied. This struck Levy hard, how could she do that? "Well, I better get going I'll see you both in a bit." With that said he left giving them both a kiss on the lips and leaving.

At Lucy's House

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen when she noticed a familiar mop of pink hair at the dining table. "Hey Natsu what's up?"she asked leaning in for a kiss which was denied by Natsu. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. Why did you cheat on me Lucy?"he asked. "W-what do you mean Natsu?"she asked innocently knowing what he meant. "Tell me Lucy do you think I don't know? Do you think I never knew? Do you think I can't read your thoughts?"he said raising his voice "I'm removing my mark from you." He stepped forward big his lip drawing blood then spreading the blood over her mate mark and then sucked the blood away. The mark was now gone and Natsu turned away. "You are no longer my mate. Your female spirits are. Goodbye Lucy."he then looked at the open window and disappeared.

At The Strauss Household

Lisanna was in the kitchen when she saw a shadow behind her. She turned around and saw Natsu. "Natsu you scared me."she said. "Where's Mira I need to talk to all of you."he said making Lisanna slightly concerned. "She's taking a shower but"was all Lisanna got to say as she saw Natsu go into the washroom and come out with a naked Mira. "NATSU YOU CANNOT TAKE MY SISTER ANYWHERE WHILE SHE IS NAKED!"yelled Lisanna. "It's fine Lisanna we're mates and it kinda turns me on."said Mirajane. With that Natsu teleported them all away.

With Erza

Erza was walking in the forest when she saw a flash and Natsu appeared with Lisanna and a naked Mira. "Natsu what's going on and why is Mira naked."asked Erza. "I need to see all of you now so while I gather all of you please require Mira with some clothes. They then teleported again with Erza as well.

With Jenny

Jenny was in her room under a blanket as she was scared of lightning. She then heard something and turned around. She saw Natsu, Lisanna,Erza, and a half naked Mira. "Let's go already."she said not wanting to hear anymore lightning.

With Princess Hisui

She was lying in bed thinking of Natsu when she saw him appear at the foot of her bed with the rest of his harem besides Levy and Milliana. He didn't even bother talking. He picked her up and slung the now blushing Hisui over his shoulder. He then teleported back home.

At Natsu's Home

Levy and Milliana were still watching TV when Natsu and the other girls appeared. He then guided all of them to his room. He put up the runes and started talking. "Mira, Sayla and Kyouka need to hear this too."he told Mira who immediately summoned them out of her body. 'Virgo please bring the females of the twelve keys down here.'he said telepathically as they appeared. Now he could begin.

"Now all of you except for Milliana know that I am E.N.D and Zeref's younger brother."this made Milliana shed a tear at his past "Sorry I didn't tell you I forgot I'll explain later. For now I have to tell you that I removed my mate mark from Lucy. She cheated on me." "Natsu how did you find out about this."asked Erza. "Well Igneel showed me a trick to communicate with you telepathically and when I was going to tell Lucy I read her thoughts."he explained "All you have to do is think about the mate you want to talk to and think instead of speak."

"There are a few other things such has who I really am."he started again "I am not just like you, I wanted to keep this a secret but I have to tell the ones I love. I am the Prince of the Flame Dragons." "Doesn't that mean you're the heir to the thrown."asked Levy. "Yes, and I need you all to live with me after the renovations are done. My reasoning for such is that you are all transforming into a different state. You can change from as little as an extra inch to a different hair colour it's random. The reason for this is that your about to lose your magic and become Dragon Slayers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."he said to which looked in shock "I'll train you guys whenever we're not busy in your respective elements. Also Hisui me and you have to get married." "Wait, what!Why?"she asked. "Well Igneel said I would have to marry you because I'm the crowned Prince and you're the Princess. It also gives you the reason to start living here with me. In dragon terms we're already married but not in human."he explains.

Natsu got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was a silver ring in the shape of a dragon, the dragon's mouth was open and pointed up with a red crystal on it. On the side of the ring the word 'Forever' was engraved. "This fire was made Igneel's first breath and it will never go out."he said "So, Hisui will you marry me?"he asked as the girls felt their hearts flutter. "Of course Natsu! Yes, Yes, Yes I will!"Hisui yelled as she hugged Natsu and kissed her deeply. "Well good because we have to get married tomorrow so we can keep you here for the transformation."he said as he got up and blew a hole in the wall and started building at inhuman speeds. This was going to be a long few days for everyone.

What everyone except for Natsu didn't know was that there was about be a new member in the harem. It made Natsu smile as he knew who it was through Igneel.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since the girls moved in and Natsu was married to Hisui. He was now Prince of Fiore. All the girls also went through their transformation. Most of them didn't change except for Levy and Lisanna who's hair turned pink and Levy's bust grew a bit as well as her height where as Lisanna had shoulder length hair.

Natsu had woke up with a naked Levy on his right and a naked Hisui on his left. "Good morning, Natsu." Levy said giving him a quick kiss. "Good morning beautiful."he replied "I smell bacon let's eat." "Wait, Natsu we can't leave Mira said it's a surprise."Levy told him trying not to wake Hisui. "Alright fine."he said "But since I'm hungry I'm gonna have my desert first." He started kissing her passionately and she started moaning into the kiss. He then ran his tongue against her lips asking for entrance and she immediately parted her lips.

They parted lips for much needed air and Natsu started licking her breasts. He was nibbling on her nipple while fondling the other. He they went down to her entrance and licked it. Levy moan aloud and closed her eyes. He then started pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy. Levy quickly became a moaning mess. "Well, time to feed you too."Natsu told Levy.

Natsu then lined up the tip of his massive cock with her sacred lips. He then started thrusting slowly. Then started raising his pace gradually. He brought her to the point of climax within a few minutes. Levy had her arms wrapped around his neck holding on for dear life. Then Natsu thrust hard a few more times and Levy exploded with pleasure. "NAATSUUU!"she yelled as she came. Her walls clenched onto Natsu's cock like a vice sending Natsu into orgasm. "LEEEVVYYYY!"he screamed back.

He then put Levy down and fell down next to her. "That was the best desert ever."Levy said. "Only the best for you."he replied. He then noticed that Hisui was awake and by the looks of it enjoyed the show. Hisui had one hand on her breast and the other between her leg. "Good morning Hisui."Natsu said as he lightly kissed her lips. "Good morning sweetie."Hisui replied "How did you sleep?" "Like a baby dragon."he replied as they kissed again.

Then Mira came in "Good your all awake."she said. "Hey Mira what's the surprise?"Natsu asked. Mira simply smiled and telekinetically spoke to him "The new member of your harem is ready and waiting." This made Natsu smile brightly. "Well let's not keep her waiting."he replied telekinetically. Natsu got up and got dressed in his usual attire. He then gave Mira a quick kiss on the lips and was out the front door.

In the Streets of Magnolia

'Here we are.'Natsu thought to himself. Natsu opened the door to a hotel. He walked up to the front desk and a lady looked up from her computer screen. "Can I help you sir?"the lady asked. "Yes I'm looking for room 313."Natsu replied. "Take the elevator or the stairs to the left up to floor three and it will be the seventh door on the left."she told Natsu. "Thanks for the help."he replied.

Natsu found the room and felt a smile grow on his face. It was finally time. Time for Natsu to make his move. Natsu opened the door and was immediately knocked down by someone hugging him. It was Yukino Agria the wife that he chose. Not the one Igneel chose for his human side and not the one that was named on the dragon side.

He didn't know who the Queen of the Dragons was but he felt a warm feeling when he thought about her. He also thought of those words. Those words. Ordine Alba Rosa. They felt important to him but he didn't even know where he heard them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yukino spoke. "Natsu your finally here!"she said "Can you give me my mark now. Please." "Yeah you can but ur going to be unconscious for a while, alright?"he asked. "Yup I'm ready."as Yukino said those words Natsu bit the right side of her neck. Her mark however was…different.

Instead of the dragon emblem that was red, crimson or black it was all three colours. It was an elegant dragon that wrapped all the way around her neck and down her left arm.

After observing her for several minutes Natsu got up and teleported to his home. Once he was at his home he went up to the master bedroom and put Yukino down. He then walked back down and went for the next person his dragon called. With another teleport he appeared outside Fairy Hills. Natsu jumped up and knocked on a certain window.

Inside Several Minutes Ago

Wendy Marvell lay in her bed naked a side from panties and a vest having a dream about a certain person. She was also wearing a certain someone's signature vest that they "lost" some time ago. Wendy felt a warm feeling in her abdomen and slowly moved her hand into her panties and slid a finger in her tight little slit. It had been sometime now and she had matured quite a bit. She now had breasts slightly bigger than Levy. One thing didn't change and that was the strength of the vice she called her pussy.

Wendy heard a knock on her window and shot up instantly and almost ripped her panties when she removed her hand from her panties. She looked at the window and saw Natsu. She took a sigh of relief that it was Natsu. She loved enough that she would give up her body for him. She opened the window and smiled up at Natsu. "Hello Natsu how are you today?"she asked. "I'm doing great and it seems your dreams told you exactly why I'm here."he said pointing at her clothing. Wendy wasn't surprised at all she knew this would happen with Natsu's harem and her dragon warning her. She was happy when she found out.

Natsu jumped into the room and closed the window behind him. He then stepped toward Wendy and kissed her. Wendy at this moment felt like she was in heaven. Natsu started using his tongue to deepen the kiss. After a couple minutes the separated for air and Natsu spoke. "Thanks for keeping it warm but I think you can replace it with me."he said as he removed her vest. "Natsu I know we're mates but can we mate after a little while I just want to be with you but I'm not ready."Wendy said hoping he would agree. "Of course Wendy I think that would be great."Natsu replied "You might get tempted at night though because I sleep naked and I think your beautiful body should too." Wendy blushed slightly at the thought of Natsu's "dragon" and how big it may be.

"Are you going to change or should I change your clothes for you."Natsu said with a bold smirk as Wendy blushed more. "Don't worry it's my job to dress myself, it's your job to undress me."Wendy said as she went to her closet to pick out clothes. Natsu then picked out a nice black dress with diamond shaped red spots. Wendy put it on and then spun for Natsu. "How do I look?"she asked. "Beautiful as always."Natsu said with a grin. Natsu walked over to her and held her by her well endowed ass and teleported home.

Once in his room he gave her a mark that was similar to Yukino's colours but in the shape a dragon emblem. Wendy then gave Natsu a mark as well which gave him sky magic later on. He then hurriedly took of his, Wendy's, and Yukino's clothes. He then got in bed Yukino on his right and Wendy on top of him. He was then unconscious from the mark as was Wendy.

Three Hours Later

Natsu woke up to a tight grasp on his waist.. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Wendy hugging his waist tightly. He then heard her mumbling something and started to listen. "No, Natsu don't leave me. Don't die."she said shocking Natsu. He then brought Wendy's head up to his chest and hugged her lightly. "It's alrighty Wendy I'm right here."he said as he started rubbing her head.

Wendy slowly woke up from her sleep and looked up at Natsu. She then felt tears well up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "It's alright I'll always be here for you."Natsu told her. He then wiped the tears of her face with his thumb and smiled at her. "Forever just like the rest of the girls."he said as he put his lips on hers in a soft kiss. "Never become that devil E.N.D again Natsu. Promise me!"Wendy told him. Natsu's mind was racing. 'How does she know that I never told her that? How does she know I became that before?'he thought.

"How did you know that and how did you know I became it before."he asked her. "I woke up in your mind and I saw the memories you sealed and I was shocked when I looked at them."she explained "Natsu I except you as you are but promise me you won't become that monster he was frightening he wasn't you he wasn't the man I love." Natsu wanted to promise it but incase he accidentally did or needed that power he couldn't promise. "I know you might have to break that promise but please promise me."she continued. "Alright I promise Wendy. Unless someone harms my family I won't go in that form until death."he promised her. They shared another kiss this one more passionate than the one before.

Natsu and Wendy talked for a bit until they got hungry. Natsu got up and was about to get dressed when he noticed Wendy staring at a certain part of his body. 'It's so big how would that ever fit in anything?! More importantly how would that fit in me it's not even hard yet?!'Wendy thought to herself when she noticed Natsu. "Sorry I didn't mean to."she said to Natsu who was smiling. "Don't worry about it after all we are mates its natural."he said leaning in to her ear to whisper "Plus I'm liking the look of you too right now."

Wendy started smiling, knowing that Natsu loved her made her happy. Wendy then got up and was going to go dress, but before she could get to her clothes she felt Natsu's hand give her a firm smack on the ass. Wendy let out a cute moan and Natsu smiled. "Seems like you liked that, maybe I should do it more often."Natsu said to her as he started putting on his clothes. Wendy could only nod as she thought about that moment over and over again. She liked the feeling, no she loved the feeling Natsu gave her. Natsu's hand felt good.

After he got dressed Natsu walked towards the still naked Wendy and kissed her again. This time he put his hands on her nice ass instead. Wendy loved the feeling of his warm hands on her butt it felt so natural and soothing. They broke the kiss for air and Natsu spoke. "You said it was your job to put your clothes on and mine to take it off, but I think I might have to do both."he whispered in her ear. "If that's what you want to do then by all means do it."she said as she spread her legs "I'll give you a nice view while you do it." Natsu simply smiled and started dressing her.

While the moment was happy no one knew the amazing surprise that was about to be upon them.


	9. Update

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm in school right now and I promise there will be an actual chapter sometime soon. This update is to clear somethings up. The time in this story is a bit messed I know that, but let me explain. In this story everything takes place after the Grand Magic Games, and at this point the story takes place right after The Tower of Heaven arc as of chapter 8. Even though Yukino, Wendy, Sayla, and Kyouka are here. The reasoning behind that is instead of Mirajane's usual demons I put Sayla and Kyouka because they would have been added later anyway. I made it so Wendy and Natsu knew each other since they were kids because of their dragons. I also made Natsu's wife Yukino come in because they met sometime before and this was cause of dragon mating season. Also they are all the same age as they were during the Grand Magic Games.

Also, if any of you have some good ideas of what I should add or lemons that I could use in the future don't hesitate to PM me.

Thanks for reading and see ya soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Natsu just woke up from a nice nap. Just yesterday he had marked his two new mates, and he was happy. He woke up and felt a warm pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Yukino sleeping. He smiled and noticed her hair. It seemed longer and had a slightly pink tint to it. She then opened her eyes and looked up. "Have a nice nap?" she asked Natsu. "Yeah, but I think you had a better one." He replied. "I did. Can we go to the guild now everyone else besides Wendy, Levy, Milliana, and I already left?" she asked cutely. "Sure if that's what you guys want we can go." He replied with a soft smile "Just get the others I'll be back in a few minutes I just gotta do something." "Yay, we'll be ready before you're back." With that Yukino ran off to get the other girls and Natsu left to do what he had to.

With Natsu

Natsu walked in the forest for a couple minutes and then stopped when he reached a clearing with a lake. There was a dark figure sitting on a log to the right and he sat down beside them. The woman was wearing black clothing with wit a gold trim and a white sash. She had onyx eyes and beautiful black hair she had a bust that rivaled that of Mirajane and the perfect hour glass figure with a perfect rear end as well.

The dark figure was a woman, but only one person knew her true identity and that was Natsu. So you're in your true form today huh, Zeref." Natsu said revealing the person now known as Zeref. "Can't I just visit my brother without faking my identity?" Zeref replied. "Well, I think you look beautiful." Natsu said making Zeref blush slightly. "Th-thank you Natsu." Zeref said "so did you meet your wife yet?" "Yeah I did and right after that I had a dream when I slept of a promise you made me make." Natsu said making Zeref's face flush crimson red. "You didn't see" She was cut off by Natsu. "Oh, but I did." He said "Oh please brother have me as your first wife promise you'll love me even though we're brother and sister, please brother." Natsu imitated his sister. Zeref's face was now more red than Erza's hair. "Just forget about it!" she yelled slightly angry. "Why? You know more than anyone I always keep my promises especially when it's for my sister." He said as he leaned down and captured Zeref's lips with his own.

She was caught off guard at first, but eventually came back with just as much ferocity. They stayed like that for a few seconds before separating. "You were technically my first when I agreed, so I welcome you whenever your ready." He said as he held Zeref in his arms. "I'm ready any time for you brother." She replied with a smile on her face. "I'll explain this to my guild and make them keep a secret." Natsu told her "so I guess it's finally time for you to come out about who you are." "Yeah it is, I can't wait." She replied. With that done they went hand in hand back to their home.

At the Home

Natsu entered the house with Zeref and was greeted by four angry faces. "Natsu you said a few minutes!" Yukino yelled clearly angry "we couldn't even pick your thoughts we got scared!" The next person to talk was Levy. "Wait, who's the girl, Natsu?" she asked. "First, I'm sorry for worrying all of you. Secondly, this is Zeref I'll explain everything at the guild. Let's go." They then set off to the guild the girls all shocked, but they wanted answers.

At the Guild

Natsu and the other girls entered the guild and a spot light was immediately put on him. "Good, now that everyone's here we can start." said a smiling Master Makarov. Natsu walked up to Erza and asked what was on his mind. "Erza what's going on?" he asked. "No one knows Master wouldn't tell us until everyone was here." Erza explained. The Master of Fairy Tail then spoke up. "As you know I'm getting well into my years, so I would like you all to vote on a new Master." he explained "Anyone can vote just come up and say who you would choose and explain why." No one wanted to come until a hand rose in the back. It was Lucy.

The crowd parted as she walked making a path for her. Taking the mic, she looked at him before beginning, her eyes puffy and red like she had recently finished crying. "I…I think Natsu should be the Master." Her voice quivering like she was having trouble continuing after saying his name. "My reasoning is that he brought joy to all of us and he has grown up." she said with a small smile "he keeps himself in check and helps others even if they don't deserve it." Natsu was shocked that she would say this after… recent events. "He's compassionate and loyal and he can lead this guild to greatness. That's my reasoning." she finished and started walking off stage after glancing one last time at Natsu. The crowd started cheering not one wanting anything else.

"Well it seems we have a new Master if he accepts." Master Makarov said looking at Natsu. "Quick question." he said as he walked up to the stage and whisper to the Master "Do I have to tell them, because I have some news that you should probably know first and it has to do with that girl." He pointed toward Zeref and the Master felt curious. "Fine, we'll talk first then make decisions." the Master replied "We will continue in a few minutes after I have a talk with Natsu. They both started walking toward Makarov's office and Natsu waved Zeref to come over as well.

Once all three of them were inside Makarov turned on the magic runes and started. "So what's so important we needed to do this?" the Master asked. "Gramps meet Zeref." Natsu said and the Master's jaw hit the floor. "I thought Zeref was your older brother." Makarov stated. "I never said Zeref was my brother, I said that I was Zeref's younger brother." Natsu told the still shocked Master. "And why didn't you tell us Zeref was a girl?" he asked. "For protection so that she could walk around normally and no one would care." Natsu answered. "That still doesn't answer why you wanted to come here instead of becoming Master." the Master responded. "She can wake Mavis from her slumber downstairs." Natsu replied. This changed everything if Mavis was here she could be Master forever again. "And how did you know about First Master Mavis?" Makarov asked. "Well I smelled some ether-nano and tracked it down there." Natsu explained. "Very-well let us wake Mavis and then she can decide what to do." Makarov said. With that they headed to the basement in secret so no one would know.

In the Basement of Fairy Tail

The three stood in front of the sleeping body of Mavis. "Natsu I'm gonna need your help for this." Zeref said. Natsu and Zeref stepped on both sides of Mavis' body and put their hands on the ether-nano. "I call upon thee Mavis Vermillion, your eternal slumber has come to an end. Now rise Mavis Vermillion, First Master of Fairy Tail." Zeref chanted and the ether-nano encasing Mavis started to glow a bright white light blinding Master Makarov while Zeref and Natsu simply stared. The spell also caused the building to started shaking making everyone upstairs worry that it was an earthquake. Once the light died down it revealed a smiling Mavis standing where the ether-nano once was. "It's been sometime huh, Zeref?" Mavis said. "It sure has." Zeref replied with a genuine smile. They then hugged each other and separated.

"Master Mavis, it's good to see you again." Makarov said. Mavis simply smiled and looked toward Natsu. "I've been watching you and I'm impressed." she said honestly "but about Zeref the Magic Council will come for her once they figure it out, will you be ready?" "If they touch a hair on her head I'll kill them all and that's a promise." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes. "That's good to hear just don't lose control like last time okay." Mavis said. "Wait, you saw that?" Natsu asked surprised. "Like I said I've been watching you." Mavis said with a slight blush "and sometimes a bit more." She whispered the last part so only Natsu could hear. "So First Master what is your choice?" Makarov asked. "Natsu will be Master, but I shall be there as a second to help him when needed." Mavis replied. After about five more minutes of conversation they headed up to the others to announce the new Master.

The Main Part of the Guild Hall

The four walked up the stairs and walked onto staged and everyone simply stared at Mavis and Zeref. "Who are those two girls?" asked Mirajane. "Listen up!" Master Makarov yelled "This is First Master Mavis and she said Natsu will be the next Master, but she will be here to help him as a type of second Master. So say hello to your new Master, Natsu Dragneel!" There was a chorus of cheers. Once it died down Lisanna spoke up "Wait, I thought Master Mavis was buried on Tenrou Island, and who's the other girl." Other guild members started to agree. "We can explain about Master Mavis later, as for the other woman, Natsu can explain if he thinks it's time." Master Makarov said making everyone look at Natsu. "Well, grab a seat this is gonna take awhile." Natsu told everyone. Then he began the all to familiar tale about Zeref, E.N.D, and himself. Everyone was surprised to know that Zeref was a girl, except for Wendy since she saw all his memories.

A Few Hours Later

It was dark out and after partying for Natsu becoming Master and Mavis being back everyone started heading home. The only people left were Natsu, his mates, and Mavis. 'This is a good opportunity.' Natsu thought to himself. Natsu walked up to Mavis as she dangled her legs over the second floor railing. "Hey, Mavis?" Natsu asked. "Yes, Natsu?" Mavis replied. "Do you have a place to stay?" Natsu asked making Mavis realize she didn't "if you don't you can stay at my place. Especially, since I heard what you said about you watching me a bit more in the basement." This statement made Mavis blush.

Mavis had been watching him more and more every since he started his "harem" and she had accidentally mentioned it to him. "Natsu, I like you, I can even say I love you, but I can't go that far just yet. If it's all the same with you I'd like to stay in a dating relationship rather than a mating one. For now, at least." Mavis told Natsu her opinion on the situation. "That's fine with me Mavis, but I'm not gonna leave you without a place to stay, so let's go everyone else is waiting." Natsu said and Mavis reluctantly agreed and followed him.

Natsu met the rest of the girls near the doors to the guild hall and they started walking. They stopped just outside as they waited for Mirajane to lock the doors. After she did they set off to their home, enjoying the silence of the walk together. It took only a few minutes for them to get home and most of them went straight to their rooms, except for Natsu, Mavis, Wendy, Yukino, Levy, Hisui, and Zeref. Zeref clung to Natsu's arm like he would disappear if she let go making the other girls all think of the question. What kind of siblings were they? Natsu quickly heard their questions and answered.

"I made a promise and as such Zeref, became my first wife. Which means she is one of my mates." This took all the girls by surprise, besides Wendy and Mavis. At this point Erza walked down the stairs and was going to the kitchen when she saw the situation. "What happened?" she asked. "So you agreed to incest!?" Yukino and Hisui yelled. Erza's face was more red than her hair as she thought about a few of the smut novels she's red in the last few days, which all had some amount of incest in them. "LEWD!" she yelled and ran back upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut.

"I thought you chose me as your wife?" Yukino said with a tear in her eye. "Yukino, I did choose you as my wife, and in dragon terms all my mates are my wives, but I didn't have that memory of Zeref until this morning. Please don't cry, Yukino." Natsu told Yukino in a soft voice. Yukino, realized what he had just said and it made her feel slightly relieved. She wiped her tears and slowly moved toward Natsu. "Okay, I understand, but is there anything else that you need to tell me now about this or something of the sort?" Yukino asked and Natsu thought for a moment. "Well, there is something I need to confirm with Zeref, but I'll talk about that once I know." Natsu told Yukino and she gave him an understanding nod.

"Well, Natsu if you want you can ask me now." Zeref suggested, but Natsu shook his head. "No, not right now, because it's about Ordine Alba Rosa." Natsu said and Zeref's face turned from a smile to a frown. "Do we have to talk about 'that'?" Zeref asked. "Yes, we do, not just as mates, but as siblings." Natsu stated in a serious tone. "Fine, can we go to bed now?" Zeref said with the same frown on her face. "Yes, but first thing in the morning we're talking about it." Natsu stated and Zeref nodded "you girls get in bed, I'm gonna get Mavis settled in, Zeref you come too." With that they went up the stairs. Wendy, Yukino, Levy, and Hisui turned right to the Master bedroom, while Mavis, Zeref, and Natsu turned left toward the extra rooms for his mates.

Natsu opened the third door on the left and walked in followed by Zeref and Mavis. "Well here's your temporary room, Mavis. Until, you're ready." Natsu said as he walked in. "Thank you, Natsu, but I think you're forgetting something." Mavis said and Natsu realized he never marked her. He then moved forward and Mavis, tilted her head to the left. Natsu then leaned forward and bit the right side of her neck. He then licked the blood away as his saliva healed the area. She had a white dragon insignia on her neck which confused, Natsu. He then realized that it was the Sky Dragon Slayer magic he got from, Wendy.

"Well, you're the third Sky Dragon Slayer in this harem." Natsu told Mavis and she smiled "I guess you already know all the details, so get some rest. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything or have a bad dream or even change your mind." Natsu told her hoping she would choose the last one. Zeref then spoke up "Or if you want to just talk to me." "I would probably do that last one." Mavis told them "By the way have you marked Zeref yet Natsu?" "Actually I marked her along time ago. That's why she doesn't have pink hair. Anymore." Natsu explained "Anyway I'll see you in the morning, Mavis. Good night." Natsu then leaned in for a kiss and was happy when Mavis kissed back. "Good Night, Natsu." Zeref and Natsu then left for the Master bedroom.

Natsu and Zeref walked out of Mavis' room and as soon as the door closed Zeref smashed her lips to Natsu's. "Can we do what we were going to tonight?" Zeref asked. "If the others are awake we can. I don't want to wake them. Especially Wendy and Yukino since they're changing right now." Natsu told Zeref who was now hoping everyone was awake. Natsu then opened the door and smiled brightly at the sight as did Zeref. Wendy, Levy, Hisui, and Yukino were all wearing revealing lingerie with cat ears and cat tail butt plugs. Wendy was in white, Yukino in red, Levy in purple, and Hisui in black. They were on all fours and staring at Natsu sexily. "Wait, Wendy I thought you wanted to wait?" Natsu asked. "Well, none of us are doing it today, this is all for you and Zeref. We're just in the theme." Wendy explained.

While Wendy was explaining Natsu failed to notice Levy take Zeref to the closet until they came back. Zeref was wearing a colour that matched Natsu's hair perfectly. "Natsu." Zeref purred "look it's your favourite colour." Natsu looked at Zeref and licked his lips. "So close, but my favourite colour is in a place only I can see." Natsu said with a smirk. "And where's that?" Zeref asked. "Down there." Natsu said pointing at her nether region. Zeref was blushing red, but she smiled sexily and walked up to Natsu and kissed him passionately. Natsu then moved his tongue across her lip and she immediately opened her mouth for him as he slipped his tongue in. Their tongues started a battle for dominance and they stood there for a couple minutes before separating for air.

Zeref then turned and pushed Natsu on the bed. "Today you have to do whatever I say." Zeref purred and Natsu just smiled. "As you wish." Natsu replied. Zeref moved forward and started to remove her lingerie sexily. She then walked forward and moved up on Natsu's body and whispered in his ear. "I want you to eat your favourite colour and devour it." Zeref said sexily and Natsu smiled his all too famous smile. "You didn't even have to ask." Natsu said as he flipped Zeref over and started moving down her body. He kissed his way down to her bust and licked the right nipple. He then started to suck on it while fondling the left with his right hand. He then did the same to the other breast and continued kissing down. He then stopped just above her pussy and looked into her eyes.

"Let's see if it tastes as amazing as before." Natsu said as he then spread the lips to her pussy and licked it making Zeref moan loudly. "How is it?" Zeref asked. "Even more delicious as before if that's even possible." Natsu replied. Natsu then dove his tongue back in and started teasing her clit. At this point all the other girls had taken of their lingerie and started pleasuring themselves while watching the scene, but they kept their cat ears and tail on.

Natsu was still teasing Zeref and he was doing a good job because Zeref was starting to bed. "Natsu please stop teasing me. Natsu please!" Zeref begged and pleaded, but Natsu continued. "I'll stop teasing you if you call me what you used to. What you said is wrong to say in society when doing this." Natsu said to Zeref as she realized what he wanted. "Please brother!" Zeref said and Natsu stopped teasing and made Zeref cum in mere minutes. "Now, was that so hard, big sis." Natsu said with a smile. Natsu then took off his clothes and revealed his member to his sister. 'It's so much bigger than I remember. And it's not even hard!' Zeref thought.

"We never did get to go this far did we?" Natsu asked Zeref. "No, you turned into E.N.D. before we could." Zeref said. Natsu's member now stood tall at 18 inches and he put it right up to Zeref's entrance. "Well, are you still ready?" Natsu asked with a smile. "Always." Zeref said as Natsu thrusted into Zeref and broke her hymen. "So tight." Natsu thought aloud. "Just give me second to adjust to you brother." Zeref said. Natsu immediately started to tease Zeref's nipples to ease the pain as much as he could. After a couple of minutes Zeref was ready and she nodded letting Natsu know.

Natsu started trusting into Zeref and she quickly became a moaning mess. Natsu knowing Zeref was immortal and could wave away any pain except for the pain of her innocence knew he could go hard. Natsu did exactly that and started thrusting fast and hard. Within minutes they were both ready to cum and Natsu sped up to inhuman speeds. "Brother, I'm gonna cum!" Zeref screamed. "So am I big sis." Natsu replied. "Cum inside me. I want to feel your warmth." Zeref said. Natsu kept his pace and Zeref was about to blow.

"NAAATSUUUU!" she screamed as she came stronger than anyone before her. The walls of her pussy then clenched onto Natsu's member taking him to the brink of climax.

"ZEEERRREEFFF!" Natsu yelled as he coated Zeref's insides white Cumming stronger than he had in any other girl. He then fell beside her and they both started panting heavily. "That was amazing brother." Zeref said. "Yeah, it was." Natsu replied as he looked at the other girls who had prune hands now from their 'exercise'. Natsu then laid this back onto the bed and Zeref crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "Girls, it's time for bed come on." Natsu said as the girls got up and came his way. Wendy was on his left hugging his arm with Hisui right behind her. On Natsu's tight was Levy who also hugged his arm with Yukino right behind her. He kissed Levy's, Wendy's, and Zeref's heads since they were the only one accessible and then rested his hands on Zeref's gorgeous ass that rivaled Wendy's. They all had smiles on their faces, and soon were taken by a peaceful sleep.

2:00AM

"Natsu, please wake up." Mavis said as Natsu opened his eyes. "Mavis? What's wrong." Natsu asked. Mavis motioned for him to follow her out as to not wake his mates. Natsu followed Mavis to her room and sat down on the bed next to her. "So, what's wrong Mavis?" Natsu asked again. "I had a bad dream and I wanted some comfort." Mavis explained. "Talk comfort or snuggle comfort?" Natsu asked hoping for the second option. "Both." She replied and Natsu laid down under the sheets and held out his arms in a 'come here' motion. Mavis then slipped into the sheets and cuddled up into Natsu's chest.

"So, what was the bad dream about?" Natsu asked curious to what scared Mavis so much. "Fairy Tail, it was destroyed." Mavis said with tears in her eyes. Natsu now understood why she was scared. "By who?" Natsu asked just in case this dream came true. "By you, Natsu." Mavis said and Natsu's eyes widened. "I-I would never. That's my home, my life." Natsu said shocked. "Well, I shouldn't say you. It was what's inside you." Mavis said referring to E.N.D. "Natsu, you must stop turning into that monster." "If I knew how to control it I wouldn't." Natsu said looking down knowing it was completely possible for him to destroy anything. Mavis looked on and realized a solution.

"Natsu, you must conquer the beast within you." Mavis said looked at a shocked Natsu. "You know what happened last time I try don't you? If, that happens again it will be the beginning of your dream." Natsu, explained. "I don't care if it is I care about you more. I don't want you becoming that monster and Zeref may have a way to help with the monster." Mavis yelled tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want Fairy Tail to be destroyed, but she loved Natsu more than Fairy Tail. Natsu saw her tears and realized why she was crying. "Alright, Mavis I'll listen to you I'll conquer the beast and be back in one week. If, I'm not back assume the worst and don't come looking for me. I'll take Zeref with me." Natsu said as he wiped her tears. "Thank you, Natsu. As for not looking for you, just don't give me a reason." Mavis said telling Natsu, that she would look for him.

"Do as you please. I'll wake Zeref up and leave to get a head start. Don't tell the girls why I'm gone unless I don't make it back." Natsu said walking to the door. Mavis got up and walked to Natsu "I have a bad memory I might forget. Guess you'll have to tell them yourself." Mavis said with a smile as she went on her toes and kissed Natsu, quickly on the lips and walked back to her bed "see ya soon." With that Natsu, went back to the Master bedroom to wake Zeref up.

"Sis, wake up." Natsu whispered in Zeref's ear. "Oh Natsu, you're such a beast in bed." Zeref moaned. Natsu sighed as he remembered how Zeref, always had wet dreams. Natsu picked Zeref up bridal style and took her downstairs and placed her on the sofa. Zeref, was still in the nude with pink cat ears and a tail from last night. Natsu, then smirked evilly. He put both his index and middle fingers together and quickly shoved them into Zeref's, pussy. "NAATSUUU!" Zeref moaned as she came from the ministrations. "Yes?" he said with a smug face. "You jerk!" Zeref yelled "I was in the middle of a great dream about you!" "Well, we gotta go." Natsu said seriously scaring Zeref a bit since here brother was never serious. "Where and why?" Zeref asked. "Mount Hakobe, to fight E.N.D. for control of my body." Natsu explained and Zeref was ready. "It's gonna be tough, but I'll keep you alive." Zeref said "let's go." They then set off for the Mountain unsure if they would live or die. Then again, those were always the odds.

Live or Die who knows besides her.

 **Thanks for reading as always. I wanted to repeat my idea at the end of the Story Update. If, any of you have any good ideas about who I should add to the harem or the fights that should take place PM me. Also, if any of you wanted to write a scene, fight or lemon send the scene to me and I'll work around it. Thanks and see ya later.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Before we start, I just want it to be known that the idea behind Ordine Alba Rosa and Alexia was all inspired by CourTrain who made "He Helped Me When No One Else Would". It's a great story and I recommend reading it. Again, like I said last chapter if anyone has a good idea about someone I should add in or a fight that should take place review the story and tell me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Also, if any of you want to write a battle scene, or a lemon PM me and I'll find some way to implement it. Without further adieu, the story.**

It was a bright sunny day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Natsu and Zeref were walking in the forest toward Mount Hakobe and were in an argument. This was somewhat of a rare occurrence for the brother sister duo. "Why did you even make the appeal?" Zeref asked looking annoyed at her brother. "It's her sister why wouldn't I?" Natsu asked in return. "I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get another girl in your harem." Zeref said getting frustrated with her brother. "Well, if that's what the dragons say then I must you now that." Natsu explained to Zeref "look I'll try to keep myself in check, but if the dragons say so, I have to. Of course, I will tell you first, okay?" Natsu said reassuring Zeref that she wasn't gonna be replaced any time soon. "Alright, brother, but you better not forget. If, you do I'm going back to Alvarez and I won't be back for an entire month." Zeref stated trying to get it into Natsu's head. "Alright, I won't forget then." He replied with a smile as they kept walking.

"By the way is there any reason you're still wearing the tail and ears from last night?" Natsu asked with a smirk making his sister blush. "I just wanted to please my brother before his fight. Is that so bad?" She countered with her own smirk. "I also need to ask you about Ordine Alba Rosa." Natsu said making Zeref looking slightly sad. "Your so called Grandfather can't always be trusted. He is still evil just not around you. He destroyed our Kingdom. Igneel and Atlas stopped him, but we were still separated from our younger sister." Natsu was now wide eyed. He had another sister that he didn't know about. "Alexia, no one knows where she is, but we'll find her. We were the children of the King of the Rose Kingdom. Our father died that day. He taught us most of our Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Something that is unique to only our blood, which is why the mates that have the symbol don't fight much. Only us three can produce Fire Dragon Slayer off springs. I'll explain the rest later. Let's go," Zeref finished as Natsu's jaw was still on the ground from the in formation.

At the Dragneel Household

Wendy's eyes were the first to flutter open as she let out a cute yawn. The first thing she noticed was the lack of heat that Natsu usually produced. Wendy, couldn't see or smell Natsu, anywhere in the pile of girls. Wendy slowly got up and headed downstairs. She felt worried that something happened to Natsu. Especially, since Zeref was gone too. "Good morning, Wendy." Came the happy voice of Mavis Vermillion shaking Wendy out of her dazed state. "Oh, good morning First Master." Wendy said with a bow. "Please, Wendy there is no need to be formal when we are equals at home." Mavis said making the younger girl sigh of relief.

"Um… have you seen Natsu. He wasn't there when I woke up and neither was, Zeref." Wendy said. Zeref realized she would have to make an excuse. "Oh, they're just taking care of something kinda far away. Natsu, said not to worry and that they'd be back within the week." Mavis said, not entirely lying. However, Wendy's eyes narrowed. "That's nice so how about the truth?" Wendy said glaring at the First Master. Mavis sighed "Natsu, made me promise not to tell all of you. Just, keep this between us." Mavis said and Wendy nodded "He went to ensure that E.N.D. is under his control." Wendy's eyes went wide. Natsu was going to fight E.N.D. and he didn't even want to let them know besides Mavis.

"W-why didn't he tell us!?" Wendy yelled slightly mad at Natsu. "He didn't want to worry you in case of the worst possible scenario." Mavis explained to the beautiful young bluenette. "But, we could have helped him!" Wendy half yelled. "Wendy, even if you went with him the only one that could help in the fight would be Zeref. It's a mental battle and only Natsu's, bloodline can go into his mindscape." Mavis explained as realization hit Wendy. "I understand First Master, I apologize for my outburst and I'll keep the secret." Wendy apologized. "It's quite alright Wendy, and thank you."

As if on que Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna walked down the stairs. "Good morning Wendy, First Master." Mirajane said with a smile. "Good morning." Mavis replied as Wendy was still taking in some of the facts Mavis gave her. "Are you going to open the guild hall Mira?" Mavis asked. "Yes, First Master." Mira replied. "Could you all please drop the formalities. At the guild it's one thing, but at home just call me Mavis." Mavis told the girls who simply nodded. Mira didn't take long before she left for the guild, while Levy and Lisanna made scrambled eggs for everyone.

Wendy was the first to eat and it was an understatement to say she loved it. "Wow! Lisanna, Levy you guys are just as good as Mira, maybe even better!" Wendy said with enthusiasm while Mavis just nodded. "Thanks you two!" Lisanna said. "So, are you heading to the guild soon too Mavis?" Levy asked. "Yes, I think I should be leaving about now. Without Natsu, I guess I'm acting guild Master for now." Mavis explained "Okay, I shall see you all later." Mavis said as she exited from the front door.

After eating the early risers started to get ready for the day. Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy decided to not waste water and took a bath together in the master bathroom. Their bath however was disturbed as Hisui ran into the bathroom and went to the toilet and threw up in it. "Hisui? Are you alright?" Levy asked concern showing in her voice. "I don't know. This has never happened before." Hisui worry apparent in her voice. "Here, I'll give you a check up." Wendy said as she got out of the bath. Wendy may not have been shy about being naked around Natsu, but it was apparent that she was shy around the girls.

"Those are some cute little boobies, Wendy." Lisanna said teasing the now blushing girl. "Umm… could you please look away while I do this." Wendy said shyly. "Come on, Wendy she's just teasing, plus you have bigger ones than me and listen to Natsu. He said he loves you no matter what." Levy reminded the girl who seemed to calm down. "You're right, thanks Levy." Wendy said and Levy gave a nod.

Wendy, got to work on Hisui and after mere seconds her eyes widened and she smiled. "What? What's wrong?" Hisui asked a bit worried. "Nothing." Wendy said with a smile. "It's just that…you're pregnant I'm so happy for you!" Wendy said excitedly. "I'm pregnant with Natsu's kid? This is the best. I hoped this would happen." Hisui said even more excited than Wendy if that was possible. Levy and Lisanna also congratulated Hisui. "There is a catch though for dragon slayers." Wendy said getting the other girls attention. "Grandeeney, said that if a dragon slayer got pregnant the baby would be ready in a third of the time. So, since one month has passed you'll go in labor in about two months so I suggest you take it easy." Wendy said while beaming her angelic smile. "This is amazing I have to tell Natsu." Hisui said as she tried to talk to him telepathically.

"That's weird I can't hear his thoughts. Wendy where's Natsu?" Wendy had all eyes on her as she acted like she was thinking. "Now that you mention it we haven't seen Zeref, either." Levy said as Wendy spoke up. "Oh, right Mavis said that Natsu and Zeref, had to deal with something kinda, far away and that Natsu said not to worry and that he would be back within the week." Wendy rubbed the back of her neck nervously, but the others didn't seem to notice. "Oh, well I guess we'll surprise him when he's back." Hisui said still happy.

"I think we should wake everyone else up and give everyone some jobs so that we can plan the surprise party. It's gonna take awhile for what I have planned. Even, if I can't participate I'll let you girls catch up." Hisui said with a smile and a slight blush. Reading her thoughts, the other girls got blushes darker than Erza's hair. "I think we should first see who hasn't gotten a chance that wants a turn and if there's enough then we'll let them while we go out to dinner. Or, if there isn't enough it would be whoever has had little to no time with him." Levy suggested as the other girls nodded. "I know Wendy and Yukino want a turn after last night." This statement Wendy blush even more than before if it were possible.

With Natsu

Natsu and Zeref had just reached the peak of Mount Hakobe and were setting up camp so, that they could start the battle in the evening. They wanted Natsu to be at full strength and Zeref wanted the excuse of cold to cuddle with Natsu while they sat by the campfire. Out of nowhere a flash of light appeared and Natsu jumped up ready to fight anything to protect his sister. When the light dissipated it revealed the twelve Zodiac. "Hey, Natsu how's it going?" Loke asked. "Loke what the hell are you guys going here?" Natsu asked. This time Virgo answered "Well, Master we are all your keys we came to make our contracts with you." "I understand Yukino's spirits which I've only talked to a few times, but aren't you all Lucy's spirits." Natsu asked again wondering why they weren't with Lucy. "Well, we had to stay in our contracts, but with our marks, the guys wanting to hangout with you and Miss Yukino's keys the Celestial King made two of each key. Well, except for Miss Yukino's, so we are yours now." Virgo explained. "I guess that makes sense, can I make the contracts now or do I have to make them later?" Natsu asked his final question for the Zodiac. "Either way is fine Master." Virgo said as they started.

Before Natsu started making the contracts he decided to ask Virgo a favor through telepathy. 'Virgo, can you hear me?' he said mentally. 'Master? Are you in my mind?' Virgo asked Natsu a bit surprised. 'Yes, Virgo it's me I wanted to ask a favor of you.' Natsu said. 'Anything for Master.' She replied. 'While I make the contracts can you take the girls and Libra with you whenever they finish into the tent and wait with Zeref?' Natsu asked. 'As you wish Master.' Virgo said as she one by one gathered the girls into the tent with Zeref. 'I'll give you a reward of anything you want for this, Virgo.' Natsu said making the girls eyes shine like stars. 'Can you punish me whenever I want, please?' she asked. 'As long as I'm not in the middle of a battle or doing something important.' Natsu replied as the stars in Virgo's eyes got brighter.

After a few minutes Natsu had finished making contracts with all twelve gates and walked up to the tent and looked it over. Natsu had recently upgraded to a bigger tent considering how much he travels and his new mates. The tent could easily fit ten people. After making sure it was secure Natsu walked in. He was a bit surprised that the girls were simply talking. He thought that Zeref would for sure be jealous, but here she was calmly conversing with the female celestial spirits. "Oh, Master you're finished." Virgo said. "Yeah, finally." Natsu said. "So, what were you all talking about?" "About how they all met you little brother." Zeref said. "Is that, so?" Natsu said as he looked at Libra. "Well I haven't actually met you, but you do have Yukino's mark. As for you three if you would like I can replace your mark so that you may use all of my magic types." Natsu said to which Virgo, Aquarius, and Aries eagerly nodded. Like all the others girls they were taken over sleep at the sudden rise in magic, thankfully Aries had put down here pink wool before hand as beds. "As for you Libra, you may stay or go, but know that you are one of my mates and I love you like the rest." Natsu said as Libra started to vanish. "Just as much as I love you, Master Natsu." She said as she vanished.

Natsu then sighed. All of the sudden Zeref's head popped up beside him. "Are we going to sleep now." She asked Natsu. "Yeah I guess so." He replied. "I just hope they leave before the battle starts." Natsu said referring to the spirits. "Well, it's not like they'll get hurt it's in your mind. Only, a Dragneel can enter someone's mind." Zeref said. "And, there's only three of us." "Yeah, but I don't want them to see my body like that. And also, I can't wait to see Alexia." Natsu said. "Well, technically speaking she was your first time." Zeref said shocking Natsu a bit. "Sorry, but Igneel forbid it so he changed your memories of that day. The last day you saw her and she saw me. Although I do keep tabs on her. After this we can get her back." "You better believe it." Natsu said. They then cuddled up close. Natsu held Zeref to his chest like a teddy bear not that she could complain. A few moments later and they were taken over by sleep.

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall

All the girls had now arrived at the guild and they sat at one table listening to Hisui. "So as you all know I'm pregnant and will be in labor in about two months, so I cannot participate in various …. activities with Natsu. However, instead of sulking over it I have decided to give whoever has not had a chance with him and would like to get down and dirty with him a chance once he comes back. So, I will explain thoroughly to those of you who would like this opportunity. Raise your hands now." Hisui said to the large group of ladies. Then rose the hands of Erza, Yukino, Wendy, and to everyone's surprise Mavis.

"Well, since there are only four of you how about two more people join in?" Hisui suggested. "Well, Milliana and Jenny haven't had a chance in awhile, why not them?" Mirajane said. "Great idea. Now we need to prepare the house and get them some new sexy clothes. Clothes first. Mira. You, Levy, and I will go shopping. Lisanna can we leave you in charge of the guild for now?" Hisui said. "You can count on me, but First Master could you tell everyone else that I'm in charge and remind them of my abilities so they take me seriously?" Lisanna said nervously. "Of course Lisanna." Mavis said.

"Listen up everyone!" Mavis said from the stage. "Natsu, is taking care of some important matters with his sister, and I am going to be gone for a bit. So, until I am back Lisanna is in charge. Don't take her lightly she is a Fire Dragon Slayer now, and her power is almost on par with Natsu." Mavis lied about the last part. Lisanna was nowhere near Natsu's level, but this got the attention of the rest of the guild and scaring them more than a little. After her speech Mavis got off the stage and the girls, except for Lisanna left to go shopping.

"Umm… Mira?" Wendy said shyly. "Yes, Wendy?" Mira replied with a smile thinking how cute Wendy was when she was shy. "I have an idea for the clothes I would like to where, but only a demon's curse can make it." Wendy said blushing at her… risqué choice. "What's your idea?" Mira asked laughing on the inside at Wendy's blush. Wendy waved Mira closer and she whispered into her ear. "Wow, Wendy your gonna be a real competition for the other girls. To think it was just a few moments ago you still seemed innocent. Now, look your all grown up, thinking of wearing" Mira couldn't finish as Wendy covered her mouth. "Mira! It's a secret and it's only for Natsu, because I love him and I want to show him. You would do the same wouldn't you?" Wendy said. "Well, I would try to do better, but Wendy you're making it impossible." Mira said. They then walked in silence to the clothing stores.

A Few Hours Later

The sun was almost about to set and after finding everything they wanted and needed for Natsu's return the girls went back to the guild to get Lisanna and close up. "Sorry, about the bill Hisui." Yukino said. "It's quite alright. There are some perks to being a Princess, or I guess Queen now that I'm married." Hisui said. "Well, now I think we all feel like royalty." Jenny said. "That may be true. Let's just go home, its been a long day." Mavis said. "Agreed." The other girls said.

At the Top of Mount Hakobe

"So, we'll watch the sunset together, and then we'll start." Zeref said. "That way we have one amazing memory before we start the battle with E.N.D." Zeref then put her head on Natsu's chest and the time around them started to slow down to a complete stop. Once Natsu and Zeref stood up a light seemed to appear in front of them. Out of the light came two female figures.

One was about six foot two with golden hair and silver strips that went down to her lower back. Her hair style was like Mavis and she looked like a goddess. The other looked even more godly than the first. She was five foot eleven with midnight purple hair with platinum strips, which like the first went down to her lower back. "Who are you two?" Natsu asked. "I am Hikari Shizukana and this is Kara Midnight. I am the Goddess of Peace and Tranquility." The now known Hikari said. "And I am the Goddess of Dragons." The now known Kara said.

"Goddess of Dragons? That means you know where Igneel is! Uncle Atlas and Grandfather Acnologia wouldn't tell me. Please tell me where he is!" Natsu said. "Igneel that old name. I see Iris is still using that as a cover up name. Well, come on out Iris. Seriously, why do you hide from your own son." Kara said confusing Natsu until another bright light appeared and out stepped another woman. This was Iris Dragneel in her human form. She had fire style hair that went to her lower back and a chest size that could rival the Goddess of Dragons. She was also just as tall as Natsu. "Dammit, Kara why'd you have to go and do that." Iris said. "I was gonna come out after the fight so that he could have my power as well as his own."

"You're a woman." Natsu said. "And you were inside me this entire time." Natsu had tears in his eyes. "I missed you so much… mom." He said as he then hugged his adoptive mother. "I missed you too, Natsu, but you must know I was only trying to make you stronger and I'm sorry for leaving you." Iris said as she grew teary eyed. "Well, I'm not letting you go again. You're staying with me, mom. Forever!" Natsu said in a demanding voice to make his point clear. "Okay, but you and your mates will be training with me. There is a battle coming soon after this one." Iris said. "As long as you stay I'll do anything." Natsu replied wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Umm… could you please explain why you are here." Zeref said to the goddess'. "Of coarse that is why we are here." Hikari said. "We are here to inform Natsu of the Gods recent decision. Natsu Dragneel unlike the others, before you other Gods and Goddess have taken a liking to your attitude an way of life. Do not let this Visit change that. We think that you will be the one to bring real peace and tranquility to this world. Should you accept it I can give you the power of the Gods and at your request Kara and I can stay at your side as long as you'd like."

"Well, this is a lot to take in. Mom what do you think I should do?" Natsu asked Iris. "Do it. You can finally wipe out all evil that I know you hate in this world." Iris said knowing Natsu would agree. "You also get three new mates. Two of which are goddess' and one dragoness." She whispered the last part. "I know incest won't stop you and even if it did I'm not your actual mom. Not that I don't want to be." Natsu was now blushing with a smile on his face at the suggestions that his mom made. "I'll do it, but because of the first thing. Although the second thing will probably happen." Natsu said. "Hikari I have two questions. One is there some way you can show me my other mates at home right now?" Natsu asked as a picture of his mates laughing and smiling showed up. It looked like they were heading home.

"The second question was if your staying by my side would you like to be my mates?" He asked with a smile. "Well, from what me and Kara have been secretly watching I think this would be a winning situation for all of us." Hikari said. "Agreed how about you gives all of your magic in the same emblem as, Yukino. I liked the way it went down her arm." Kara said as Natsu gave both goddess' all of his magic. As well as all magic that he would get in the future. Being a dragoness Iris didn't need to be marked. "We shall return after your battle once we've recuperated from your mark." Hikari said as she tapped on the air to her right making a bright light appear yet again. Before they left Natsu gave both of them a deep and passionate kiss on the lips and they then disappeared into the light. The time around them then resumed.

"Well, mom, Zeref the sun is still setting so how about we watch it until it's down." Natsu suggested. Iris then kissed Natsu on the lips forcing her tongue into his mouth, which engaged a battle between their tongues. After a few minutes they broke for air. "That sounds great Natsu. I always loved spending time with my King." Iris said as all three of them started to sit down again. Natsu wrapped his arms around both girls as they leaned their heads on his shoulders. Iris on his right and Zeref on his left. "I guess technically now I am the Fire Dragon King and you are my Queen." Natsu said. "Well, that's not entirely true. Since I was gone for so long there is a new Queen. It's Alexia." Iris told him. "Well, that's another reason to go get her after this." Natsu said as the three just watched the sunset in silence.

They were ready to control E.N.D

 **Thanks for reading as always. If, any of you have any good ideas about who I should add to the harem or the fights that should take place PM me. Also, if any of you wanted to write a scene, fight or lemon send the scene to me and I'll work around it. Thanks and see ya later.**


	12. Chapter 11

At the Top of Mount Hakobe

The sun had just finished setting and Natsu had closed his eyes savoring the moment with his sister Zeref and adoptive mother Iris. After a few seconds pasted he opened his eyes and stood up. Iris and Zeref got up seconds later. "Are you guys ready to go?" Natsu asked. "Yes, brother." Zeref replied not showing any emotions. Iris then noticed that Zeref was wearing her sexy cat ears and tail. "Well, that sexy cat outfit definitely isn't just, because you didn't have time to change. It looks like you were giving Natsu, motivation for loving." Iris said seeing what Zeref, was secretly doing.

"You would do the same if you could." Zeref said to Iris. "Your right let's do it." Iris said as she was surrounded by flames and them came out wearing crimson red lingerie, cat ears, and tail. "Natsu." Iris purred. "If you live you can have some of mommy's milk and anything else you want." This made Natsu smile. "I wasn't planning on dying anyway. You're giving me a reward for no reason, but ill take it." Natsu said with his famous toothy grin as he sat down cross legged. He then closed his eyes and entered his mind.

Natsu looked around and a few seconds later Iris and Zeref appeared in his mind. Natsu's mind looked like a volcano that had recently erupted. "A true Fire Dragon's mind." Iris said with a huge grin on her face. "So, you've finally arrived Natsu." Came a female voice. When Natsu turned around he saw E.N.D, but it was a girl. He had expected it to be a man because it was part of him. "Oh, this form. I see you like it. I am the exact opposite of you with a few similarities. For starters I give into lust like you, as well as my pink hair and black eyes." She said explained as Natsu took another look. She was beautiful. She had breasts the size of Zeref's and she was the same height as him. She had long beautiful pink hair that went down to her generous back side. She looked like a demoness.

"Natsu, I'd rather not fight you. If one of us were to die so would the other. I will submit myself on one condition." She said. "Which is." Zeref spoke up for Natsu. "I want to live among the humans as one of their own. I don't want to stay on this volcano anymore. I want to be with you, Natsu. Two halves should always unite." She said. "I agree." Natsu said. "Although, there has to be rules. You can only fight if I give you permission, you have to let me use all of your powers to full extent, and we need to give you a name." Natsu said with a smile. "Really!? You mean it!" She said. "Yes, and I was thinking how does Nalia sound. Nalia Dragneel." Natsu said with his big toothy grin. "I love it!" The now named Nalia screamed as she ran towards Natsu and hugged him. Nalia then pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you so much Natsu." Nalia said. "Your welcome, but there are some more rules we're gonna have to set once we get home, okay?" Natsu said as Nalia eagerly nodded. "Well, then I think that was a success. I guess we just have to get that sister of yours." Iris said. "Tomorrow that is. Today you get your reward, but first we have to celebrate." With that they left Natsu's mind with Nalia.

Once they left Natsu's mind they were greeted by Hikari and Kara. "Sorry for the interruption, but I think you need to know that Alexia is in trouble and needs you now." Hikari said. "Where is she?" Natsu asked. "Can't you see the emblem she shot into the sky over there. It's the one you guys use to signal each other." Zeref said. Natsu looked to his left and saw a red dragon made of fire in the air. It was breathing out a message. It read 'Natsu, help me I'm being attacked and I'm out numbered.' As Natsu finished reading he lit his hand on fire and threw the flame into the air. Natsu mad the exact same emblem, but the message read 'I'm on my way Alexia. I'll bring them hell.' He then started walking in the direction of his sister's emblem. "You guys wait until after the fight. I'm going to test out my new powers." Natsu said with his famous toothy grin.

A Few Minutes Ago With Alexia

Alexia is a year younger than Natsu and three inches shorter. She has a build just like Zeref, but instead of black hair she has long pink hair that ends just above her perfect back side. She has the perfect hourglass figure with breasts that are just a bit smaller than Zeref's.

The sun had just set and immediately Alexia saw a flaming red beam shoot into the sky. The sky was now lit like the northern lights, but instead of green it was a fiery red. 'Natsu! I know that's him. I've finally found him.' Alexia said as she started to run in the direction of the flaming beam of light. As she was running she saw a dark orb flying at her. "Don't forget about me young one." Came the voice of an older man. "Hades, I may have taken a quest to take you down, but I can leave that quest at any moment." Alexia said to the man now known as Hades. "It was fun, but I think someone else can beat your sorry ass." Alexia said as she started walking away again only to be stopped by a black orb that hit her back.

Alexia fell to her knees before falling onto the ground completely. "You do not understand. I never let my enemies leave alive. You either fight and I'll give you a quick painless death, or I can give you a slow painful death." Hades said with a sinister grin on his face. As Hades was talking the flaming light dissipated signaling that Natsu was out of his mind. Alexia smiled. "Well then, your gonna regret this." Alexia said as she threw a flame into the air that formed a message that only an exclusive few could see. "And, why would I regret anything?" Hades asked. Alexia looked to the mountains and saw Natsu's reply. "Because, my brother is pissed, and when that happens he'll take you down to the depths of Hell." Alexia said making Hades go pale at the thought of the magic power he'd be facing off against soon.

As he was thinking he failed to notice Natsu appear out of nowhere. "So, you're the idiot who was picking a fight with my sister." Natsu said with anger in his voice. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Natsu said as a book appeared in his hand and he opened it. He then started a chant and when it was over Kyouka appeared kneeling in front of him. "You summoned me, Master." Kyouka said while looking up from where she was kneeling. "Kyouka please heighten his pain receptors by a hundred percent." Natsu said as Kyouka carried out his orders. "Anything else, Master?" Kyouka asked. "Get the others and do whatever you want with him. Just make sure no one can hear him." Natsu said as he started walking towards Alexia. "Yes, Master." Kyouka said as the other demons appeared one by one and carried Hades away.

"Alexia, let's get you cleaned up and fully healed." He said as he covered her in fire which burned away all the dirt on her, and healed all of her wounds. "Big brother is it really you?" Alexia asked still taking in his appearance. "Of course, Alexia. Although, Iris did remove my memories about you, so I don't remember everything. Zeref, did fill me in on a lot, such as our first time." Natsu said with a slight blush. Alexia then jumped on her brother and hugged him making him fall onto the ground. "I don't care if you don't remember." Alexia said. "We can always make new memories. I just missed you, so much. Promise you'll never leave me again." Alexia said as she started crying into Natsu's chest. "I promise, Alexia. We'll be together forever. You, me, Zeref, and my mates. We're all immortal now." Natsu said wiping away Alexia's tears, and pulling her into a deep kiss filled with passion.

They pulled away a couple minutes later. "Where to now, big brother." Alexia said with a smile. "Or should I say my King?" She whispered into his ear. "I like big brother better. I don't like thinking of myself as above everyone else. That reminds me. Would you like to join my guild?" Natsu asked Alexia with a huge smile. "Oh, so you want me to call you Master." Alexia teased Natsu who now sported a deep blush. "You could have just asked, Master." She continued to tease. "If, I wanted to be called Master I would have called Virgo, Sayla, or Kyouka. So, tell me honestly do you want to join?" Natsu replied. "Did you really need to ask. Anything for my brother." She said as Natsu smiled and picked her up bridal style. Natsu then vanished in a flash of light.

On Top of Mount Hakobe

Iris, Hikari, Kara, Zeref, and Nalia were all watching Natsu and Alexia since the moment he left. Once they saw him disappear they quickly made the screen they were watching on disappear so that he wouldn't know that they were watching. "Really, eavesdropping. At least don't hide it." Came the voice of Natsu which scared all of the girls and made Alexia laugh. "So are we going home now?" Zeref asked. "Yeah, let's go home. I think everyone else would like to know where we've been." Natsu said as he started walking. Then Kara spoke. "There's no need to walk all the way there. Hikari's gonna teach you how to open portals soon, but until then I'll do it." She said as she opens bright white portal the size of a house door and they walked in two at a time.

At Natsu's House

Natsu, Alexia, Zeref, Iris, Nalia, Hikari, and Kara walked out of the door to be greeted by the front door of the Dragneel home. Natsu opened the door and looked towards the clock. It read half past midnight. 'Well, Mavis might be awake.' Natsu thought to himself. "Welcome home everyone." Natsu said to the girls. "Wow, your house is better than I thought." Alexia said in awe as she looked around. "I thought you'd be living in a cave like when you were with Iris the first time." "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Natsu yelled childishly. "Oh, I hope not. I want you to be bigger than before." Alexia teased Natsu like usual making him blush. "Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go see if Mavis' awake." Natsu said as walked up the stairs leaving the girls to themselves.

Nalia who still didn't have clothes heard her stomach rumble. "Zeref, can you make me something to eat?" Nalia asked. "Sure thing, but after I need to get your measurements so I can get you some clothes tomorrow." Zeref said as she went to the kitchen and started making sandwiches for everyone. "I still can't believe we missed out on having sex tonight." Kara said sadly. "Wait a second. Where's Alexia." Zeref asked from the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the Master Bedroom

"Wendy." Alexia whispered in the sleeping Sky Maiden's ear. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and saw pink hair. "Natsu, your back." She said. "Wendy, I'm not Natsu, but he is back, if you want I can carry you too him." Alexia whispered as Wendy simply raised her arms motioning for Alexia to take her. "I don't know you, but you smell familiar." Wendy said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "May that's because we grew up together." Alexia hinted. "But, the earliest thing I remember in Grandeeney." Wendy explained. "I see so Iris wiped out everyone's memories." Alexia said. "Don't worry we'll make new memories."

They then reached Mavis' room. When they entered they saw Natsu sitting in bed next to Mavis talking. "Natsu!" Wendy screamed overjoyed to see him. Alexia put Wendy down and she ran to Natsu and they embraced each other while Wendy cried into his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you, Wendy. It won't happen again." Natsu said as he pulled out of the embrace and looked at Wendy and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I see you've also found your younger sister." Mavis spoke. "Yeah, I did. She was getting attacked and shot her emblem in the air and I saw it." Natsu explained as he sat down with Wendy in his lap. They talked for a while longer about what happened and Alexia kept teasing Natsu until Nalia walked in.

"Natsu, Zeref made everyone food and she said to call you." Nalia said. Wendy and Mavis blushed at the lack of clothing Nalia had. Then Alexia walked up to Nalia. "Wow, I wish I had boobs these big. I think big brother would like me more then." Alexia said as she felt up Nalia's bouncy breasts. "I love you how you are Alexia. You don't need big boobs." Natsu said as he walked up and put a hand on his sister's head. "I know, but most of the girls in this house have bigger boobs than me." Alexia pouted. "So, what?" Natsu asked. "I love all of you girls, not just the ones with big boobs." Natsu said with a smile. "I love you too." Alexia said as she hugged Natsu. "Let's go eat now." Alexia said as she pulled out of the hug. "Wendy, Mavis you two coming?" Natsu asked. "Wendy better come. I need to talk to her about her clothing choices." Alexia said as they all walked down the stairs and were greeted with everyone else talking.

"I knew I should make extra." Zeref said as she saw the five of them come down. "Here you go." Zeref handed the five their meals. "Thanks big sis." Natsu said. "Yeah, you're the best!" Alexia added. They continued to finish their meal and once they were done they talked for a bit. Alexia saw that no one was paying attention to her so she took the opportunity to confront Wendy. "So Wendy, what's the special occasion?" Alexia asked with a smirk. "What do you mean, Alexia?" Wendy said worried that she found her new clothes. "Well, when I was looking for you I also found a bag with your name on it. Then, when I looked in the bag I saw some… Unique underwear." Alexia explained. Wendy was blushing madly. "It's for Natsu we were gonna surprise him. Please don't tell him." Wendy begged Alexia. "I won't on one condition. You let me use it when you're not." Alexia said and Wendy nodded.

After awhile longer of talking and finding out Hisui was pregnant from Wendy they went upstairs to an empty bedroom. The bedroom was massive. It was almost as big as his room which was made for a King. The bed took up most of the space so that if need be him and all his mates now and future mates could sleep there. They all got in a comfortable position with Alexia closest to Natsu by sleeping on top of him. They all had the best sleep of their lives.

Although, Natsu still had to confront his Grandfather. Acnologia.

 **Thanks for reading as usual. Sorry for not adding a lemon. I've been busy lately with school and my Bleach fanfic. If any of you want to right a lemon for this chapter PM me and we can talk. Until further notice Natsu and the Girls is on hold for the moment. I just need a week or two to figure out what I want to do with this series. See ya next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Natsu and the Girls. Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block at first, but after I just started to procrastinate. Anyways, I'm back and hope to be uploading more, but with school and stuff going on at the same time it'll be a bit hard. So, forgive me for long time breaks, but I'll try my best. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Natsu woke to warm feeling on top of him. When he opened his eyes he saw a mop of salmon coloured hair and arms around his neck. He quickly realized it was Alexia and wrapped his arms around her and held her close taking in her intoxicating, fiery smell. She then started to stir and awoke to the feeling of warmth and arms around her.

She then looked up and smiled when she saw Natsu. "Good morning big brother." She said. "Good morning, Alexia." Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. "How'd you sleep?" "Like a dragon cub." Alexia said as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You guys look like the perfect couple." They were surprised when they heard the voice of Iris. "Good morning, mom." Natsu said. "Good morning, Natsu." Iris said. "Everyone else has a surprise for you that they have to set up, so I suggest you take a bath and get ready for it." Iris said. Natsu then got up and headed for the washroom. "Care to join?" He asked Iris and Alexia. "Maybe next time, I gotta talk with Iris." Alexia said as Natsu faked a tear and went to the bathroom.

Nastu walked out the door and into the washroom immediately. "So, Alexia, what did you want to talk about?" Iris asked. Alexia sat up on the bed and started to stretch. "Well, I wanna know if it's true." Alexia said. Iris not knowing exactly what she was referring to asked: "Is what true?" "You know what I'm asking. Is Natsu officially the Fire Dragon King?" Alexia asked. Iris simply smiled and replied. "Oh, right. Yeah, Atlas and Acnologia had the ceremony and everything. He now is the acting Fire Dragon King." Iris stated. "Good, that means we can actually mate now since he became King." Alexia said. "I just hope he chooses me as his Alpha and not that Yukino chick or Big sis." "You know there are certain ways to ensure that he chooses you." Iris stated. "Yeah, I know, but I want it to be his choice." Alexia said as she stood up from the bed. "You should really cover up." Iris stated. "What's the point it's Natsu's harem they'll all see me naked eventually." Alexia said as she walked out the room fully nude.

Once Alexia exited the room she walked towards the washroom and heard moaning coming from inside. She opened the door and found Zeref and Natsu having sex within the shower. "Come on guys, couldn't you wait until after breakfast." Alexia yelled. Natsu and Zeref then stopped and looked at Alexia. "Well, I wasn't planning to, but I just happened to walk in when Natsu had his huge dick out in the air for me to see. So, I couldn't resist." Zeref said with a slight smirk. "Well, can't argue with that." Alexia said with a smirk. "Do you want to have a go with brother he always has the stamina." Zeref asked Alexia. "Big sis you know just as well as big brother and me that there is a ritual that needs to take place before that happens." Alexia said. "She's right big sis. By the way, when do you want to do that?" Natsu asked as he finished taking a shower and stepped out drying himself and Zeref off. "How about tomorrow I want to meet my new guildmates." Alexia said excitedly with a smile. Natsu returned the smile and got dressed.

"Take a shower and get dressed, then we'll eat lunch with the others and go to the guild." Natsu said. "Okay, big brother all be as fast as possible." Alexia said as Natsu walked over and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving with Zeref. 'Time for the big day!' Alexia thought excitedly.

With Natsu

Natsu and Zeref walked out the washroom and were greeted by Iris. "Seems like you two had some fun." Iris said with a smile. Zeref blushed slightly and Natsu just smiled. "I wanted you to know that you can go downstairs now everyone's ready." Iris said as Natsu nodded and walked towards the stairway before heading down. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Natsu walked down the stairs. Natsu looked around and saw all the girls of his harem aside from Alexia and balloons everywhere. "What's all this for?" Natsu asked with a smile. "We wanted to congratulate and surprise you by telling you that Hisui was pregnant." Erza said as she stepped forward. "Umm… I already knew that." Natsu said. "How? I only found out after you left." Hisui asked. "Wendy told me when I came back last night." Natsu said as everyone looked towards Wendy. "I tried to tell you guys, but no one listened." Wendy said. "Well, we can still celebrate. You're still gonna have a child with Hisui." Mira said. "Yeah let's party, but let's take the party to Fairy Tail so everyone enjoys." Natsu said, "You guys go ahead I'll meet up and announce when Alexia comes down." With that said the girls aside from Nalia, Wendy, Zeref and Alexia who was still in the washroom.

A few minutes later Alexia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Natsu was cooking bacon and eggs for himself and Alexia as they were the only ones who hadn't eaten yet. "This is gonna be a good day. Natsu cooks the best bacon and eggs in the world for me and I meet my new guild." Alexia said as Natsu handed her some bacon and eggs. "Hope you enjoy." Natsu said as he dug into his own dish. "Thank you, big brother." Alexia said before digging in herself. After a quick breakfast, the four headed out and immediately were met by Iris, Hikari, and Kara. "You didn't think that we wouldn't join the guild did you." Kara said. "The more the merrier." Natsu said with his famous toothy grin as they started walking again. Kara was about to mention the teleportation, but Natsu said that it was nice to have fresh air once in awhile.

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu, Alexia, Zeref, Wendy, Nalia, Iris, Hikari, and Kara finally reached the guild hall and Natsu kicked the doors open excitedly. "Guess, who's back." Natsu yelled as he walked in. "Finally we've been waiting for this announcement forever." Gray said. Natsu immediately ran up onto the stage and coughed letting everyone know he was about to begin. "So, as you know I've been away for a few days. The reason for such being the four girls over there. Please welcome the new guild members: Nalia Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel who you've met, Iris Dragneel, Hikari Shizukana Goddess of Peace and Tranquility, and Kara Midnight Goddess of Dragons." Natsu said as everyone gawked and thinking the same thing 'He got, even more, girls?!' "Natsu, did you say Goddess?" Mira asked. "Yup." Natsu replied with his toothy grin.

"What do they have to do with why you were gone?" Macao asked. "Well, grab a chair, it's a long story." Natsu said as he waited for everyone to get ready fo him. "So, I wanted to take control of E.N.D. by going into my mind and fighting, so I took Zeref to help fight with me. Before I entered my brain though Hikari and Kara showed up and we talked about me receiving some power from the Gods. Then they told my Igneel was a girl and turned out to be Iris. After that, Zeref and I went into my brain and were ready to fight E.N.D, but Nalia A.K.A E.N.D. didn't want to fight and gave me her powers. Then when we all exited my brain we saw a Fire Dragon's Emblem made by Alexia who is my younger sister and I went and saved her and then we came home." Natsu said as everyone was still slightly confused except the girls who were with Natsu the night before.

"Wait, but Mira said you had an announcement about something that they found out while you were gone." Laxus yelled. "I was getting to that next." Natsu said as he called up Hisui who ran up to the stage quickly. "For the next two months, no fighting or drinking within the fifty feet of Hisui, because she's pregnant!" Natsu yelled as he held his toothy grin. Everyone took a minute to process the information and then started cheering and congratulating the two of them. After the congratulating was over the party had started and the new members went to get their guild marks. The Dragneel's all got red on their right shoulders as a matching trend to go with Natsu's. Hikari and Kara both got pink on their right shoulders for reasons that they wouldn't say, but everyone knew. "Hey, Natsu. Could you come into the office for a moment please." Mavis had said to Natsu as he did as she said.

Natsu entered and stood by the door as he then witnessed Zeref, Alexia, Iris, Wendy, Hikari, and Kara walk in. Mavis then activated the runes to seal the office. "Now that we're all here, please sit." Mavis said as everyone sat down with Natsu at the head of the table. "So, what's up Mavis?" Natsu asked. "Well, as you know, we still have the threat of Acnologia to worry about. Even though he is your Grandfather we will have to confront him for his terrifying acts towards humanity." Mavis said. "I agree." Zeref said as she spoke up. "Even though I helped create Acnologia, I agree that he must be stopped." "Well, we should at least let him explain himself." Wendy said, "What if there was a good reason…" Wendy was cut off by Alexia. "Trust me when I say there is no good reason." Alexia said.

"Acnologia isn't our Grandfather even Natsu knows that, but Natsu needed his power and used a complex loophole of family to obtain it." Alexia explained. "Well, it's not that complex. It's quite simple actually since I'm a queen and he's a king we are considered part of a 'Royal Family' so we can't attack each other, but the kids… Well, they can do as they please." Iris explained the situation further. "So, then the three of us as Dragon Royalty can confront Acnologia and go against his will." Alexia said referring to Natsu, Wendy, and herself. "Ummm… do we really want to go up against Acnologia?" Wendy asked a bit worried at the possible outcomes. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, Wendy, but Alexia and I are still going to." Natsu said with a smirk.

After a long discussion about how they were to confront Acnologia, Natsu and the girls left the office and noticed that the partying had died down a bit. "Natsu, what was that about?" Came the voice of Erza from the bar with Mirajane behind her. Natsu walked over and sat down next to her. "We were just talking about how to deal with Acnologia." Natsu said bluntly shocking Erza and Mirajane. "I thought he was your grandfather," Mirajane said, "why would you need to deal with him." Natsu closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, he's not technically my grandfather, but even if he was, he's a threat to society." Natsu said opening his eyes. Mirajane and Erza understood that Natsu didn't want to talk about the subject and simply left it at that.

"Hey Natsu, could you come over here for a minute?" Kara asked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty table in the corner of the guild. "What'd you need Kara?" Natsu asked as Kara sat down next to him. Kara leaned into Natsu seductively with a smirk on her face. "Natsu do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked. Natsu thought for a moment before his face went red and he smiled. "The day I get to claim Alexia as my mate." Natsu said with his famous toothy grin. "Well, it's dragon mating season so yes, but what else." Kara asked. Natsu thought harder, but inevitably gave up when he couldn't think of anything. "It's the day you were named Dragon Prince you dolt!" Kara yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that day. It was true that he was the Fire Dragon King, but that meant he only ruled over Fire Dragons. The Dragon Prince, however, was Prince to all Dragons. He was the only one that could take the thrown once Acnologia passed on. "I'm not going to the party." He said while crossing his arms and looking away. This took Kara by shock. Why would Natsu not want to go to a party where he was allowed to destroy things. "Why not, it's a party. That means you get free food and get to destroy whatever the hell you want to." Kara said. "I'm not going because I have something planned for Alexia and me to do and she's more important." He said.

Frustrated Kara looked straight into his eyes with a glare that could kill. "Natsu, I didn't go through the trouble of making you the Dragon Prince just for you to miss your own party ya know!" She yelled in a fit of frustration. Natsu took a deep sigh before explaining himself. "Kara, I know what you did and believe me I'm grateful for everything, but firstly, I've finally found my little sister after so many years or not even knowing she was out there. And secondly, if you had a day with me all to yourself I don't think we would go to that party, mostly because you would be limping." Natsu said the last party with a smirk making Kara blush. "Fine, I will make sure the council doesn't get too angry with you." She said, "But, I better get my turn with you soon." She said as she quickly pecked him on the lips, opened a portal and stepped in, entering the realm of the Gods.

"I guess it's time to head home and get ready for tomorrow." Natsu said to himself. Natsu then got up and walked over to where Wendy and Iris were sitting. "Hey, guys." He greeted the two who greeted him back kindly. "Hey, can you two explain the situation of mine and Alexis' mating season ritual with the other girls, because I was planning on leaving tonight to get the spot I picked out." Natsu explained. "Sure, thing Natsu, but I expect you to give me and Wendy something in return." Iris said with a devilish smirk. "Fine, I'll grant you one wish each of whatever you want once I return." He said as the two girls nodded while their faces turned redder than Erza's hair at the thought of what they would wish.

Natsu then walked towards Alexia giving her a big hug from behind as he reached her. "Ready to go?" He asked. Alexia turned around and gave her big brother a long passionate kiss. Once they broke for air she replied. "Always!" They quickly left the guild and got on a train towards the destination Natsu had picked out. Alexia fell asleep almost immediately while laying her head on Natsu's lap. Natsu admired the look of innocence on his sleeping sister's face and fell asleep minutes later.

 **Alright, the long-awaited chapter is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed and please review the story. I read every review so if you have and suggestions please send them in. Also, if you would like to write a fight scene or lemon please either review or PM me so we could try and collaborate. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well looks like we're back with another chapter. As usual hope, you guys enjoy and thanks for reading.**

The train started to stop and the sudden change in speed caused the two pink haired siblings to stir in their slumber. Natsu was the first to open his eyes. He immediately looked down to see the still sleeping face of Alexia on his lap. "Alexia." He called and she immediately woke from her position. "What is it, big brother?" She asked as she stared at him. "I was just waking you up because we've almost arrived." Natsu said as Alexia then sat beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu, can I tell you something?" Alexia asked. "Anything Alexia, I'm here for you." Natsu replied. Alexia took in a deep sigh before continuing. "Well, I wanted to tell you as your soon to be mate that I'm grateful that you and I get time to ourselves, but I feel as though we I'm being selfish with you." Alexia said. Natsu thought of this as Alexia trying to be selfless. "Alexia there's always going to be a day when one of the others will have me to themselves, but today is your day, and today we will become one with each other." Natsu said making Alexia smile as she then hugged him tightly.

The train slowly came to a stop and Natsu got up with Alexia holding his hand and they left. "So, where are we going big brother?" Alexia said with a smile. "A place not far from here. Normally it would take two days to get there, but with my magic, it'll feel like a few seconds." Natsu explained with a smirk, "For now we can do whatever you want to my Queen." Alexia started to blush before teasing Natsu herself. "Well, if you say so my King, or should I say, Prince." Now it was Natsu's turn to blush. He was revitalized from his blushing state when Alexia grabbed onto his right arm and started walking.

As they walked Natsu noticed guys looking at him and Alexia. Some were looking at him in envy and others were drooling at Alexia's beauty. Alexia noticed something similar, but with the girls instead. Some girls were envious of her hourglass figure, while others looked at Natsu as if he were a piece of candy. They both glared at their specified genders to get them to back off from their lover. Needless to say, they all backed down without a fight. Except one.

The girl walked up to the pair and spoke. "Who do you think you are to deserve my Dragon Prince?!" She questioned Alexia. This surprised Natsu because the girl reminded him of Wendy who was always shy. She had purple hair with neon tips. She had a slim figure and stood at about five feet and eight inches tall. There was also and Exceed behind her. The Exceed had lime green fur and looked almost identical to Happy.

"I am the Fire Dragon Queen Alexia Dragneel. What do you want?" Alexia asked with a bitter tone as this girl had trampled in on their date. "My name is Melody Cadenza, **(A/N: This character, as well as the Exceed, belong to NatsuDankneel who I was inspired by to add these characters to the story.)** and I will claim the Dragon Prince as my mate as my mother had told me to do." The now known Melody said. "Well, we're busy right now so if you could come back later and talk to us about this, that'd be great." Alexia said with sarcasm in her voice. "I cannot come at a later time unless the Prince commands me to do so. I only follow the Dragon Prince." Melody said. "Don't I get a say in this?" Natsu asked. "Big brother!" Alexia whined, "We're supposed to do the ritual today, we don't have time for this." Alexia stated and Natsu thought for a moment.

"Fine, as Dragon Prince and Fire Dragon King I command both of you to do as I say." Natsu said as they both nodded their heads and Natsu continued, "Alexia and I will do the ritual, but on our way, we will learn more about you. Also, you will not interfere with the ritual in anyway." "As you wish my Prince." Melody said as she kneeled. "Also, drop the formalities that stuff is only for parties with the other Kings, Queens, and Gods." Natsu said with a smirk. "Ok then, Natsu." She said. "Big brother I'll do what you want, but the ritual better be good." Alexia said as she crossed her arms. Natsu's smile grew further as he resolved the problem.

Natsu was about to start leaving when he heard the voice of a boy. "You said Fire Dragon King that means you're the Master of Fairy Tail right?" The boy asked and Natsu nodded his head with a smile, "Can I get your autograph?" Natsu did as the boy asked only to see a line form behind the boy. "Oh, this is going to take awhile." Natsu said as he turned around to see Alexia getting impatient. He then had an idea. "Everybody hold out what you want me to sign." Natsu said and they did as told. Natsu then took a pen and used his magic to go at the speed of light while signing everything for everyone in line.

Natsu then turned to Alexia and Melody and walked closer to them. "Let's get out of the town before I have to do that again." He said as they walked out of town while getting to know Melody and the Exceed that Melody had named Octavia.

"So, Melody are you in a guild a the moment?" Natsu asked as Alexia starting glaring daggers at him. "No, I was looking for you since July 7th, X777. I never had time to join a guild." She said as she looked down at the thought of losing her Dragon parent. She was pulled out of her thought as Natsu spoke. "Well, would you like to join my guild?" He asked as she looked at him shocked that he asked. She then smiled. "I would love to join your guild. What's your guild's name?" She asked. "I'm the Master of a guild named Fairy Tail in Magnolia." Natsu replied, "Alexia and I still have some stuff to do so how about I send you back there and you can become an official member."

Melody smiled as she nodded her head before thinking aloud. "Wait, how are you going to send me back?" She asked. Natsu smiled at her before putting his arm up to his right and a door made of bright white light appeared. "When'd you learn that, big brother?" Alexia asked. "Oh, Hikari was teaching me how to use her powers the other day." Natsu explained before turning back to Melody who was shocked at the door still. "This door will take you to the entrance of Fairy Tail. When you get there ask for a girl named Wendy Marvell and tell her that I sent you." Natsu explained to Melody. "As you wish… Master." Melody said with a seductive and teasing grin before stepping through the door with her exceed. The door disappeared immediately after they stepped through.

Natsu turned back to Alexia who was pouting with her arms crossed under her chest. "What's wrong Alexia?" Natsu with a smile knowing what she would say. "I don't like her, she was trying to steal you away from me." Alexia said as she started thinking of ways to get rid of her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on top of her head. She looked up to see Natsu smiling down at her before he spoke. "Come on Alexia, you should give her a chance before you say stuff like that." Natsu said with his infamous toothy grin, "Plus, we still have to complete the ritual."

This made Alexia smile as another white door appeared in front of them. He then held her hand with his own and looked at her while still smiling. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I'll always be ready if I'm with you big brother." Alexia responded as they walked through the door together.

Back at Fairy Tail

Melody walked out of the door with Octavia. "Melody, I'm nervous." Octavia said. "It'll be okay Octavia. This is Natsu's guild." She said confidently as she pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone immediately looked her way. She started feeling nervous like Octavia until a voice spoke o to her. "Who might you be you little cutie." Melody turned to her right to see a woman with white hair and big boobs that made her feel self-conscious. "My names Melody Cadenza, you're Mirajane right?" Melody asked and received a nod from Mira, "Could you please take me to Wendy Marvell?"

Mira was about to respond, but Wendy spoke up first. "I'm right here, what would you like?" Wendy asked with a smile. "Umm… Natsu told me to find you and ask to become a member." Melody said which surprised Wendy as she didn't expect anyone to see Natsu when he went with Alexia as he enjoyed his privacy. "Well, if Natsu said to make you a member we have to listen." Wendy said as she started walked to the bar, "What colour and where do you want it?"

Melody was confused at what Wendy had asked until she saw her pull out a Fairy Tail stamp. Melody thought for a moment before she started to think of Natsu. She liked his pink hair and she thought he was very attractive and muscular. She then remembered his red guild mark on his right shoulder. "I'd like pink on my right shoulder." She said as Wendy's smile became even bigger if it were possible. "I see, so you're going to become one of his mates as well?" Wendy asked as Melody blushed. "Y-yes, my mother told me to seek out the Dragon Prince as my mate, and that is Natsu." Melody said as everyone except for Zeref, Mavis, Wendy, Nalia, Iris, Hikari, and Kara had their eyes widened.

"Well, I guess the secret's out." Came the voice of Iris. "Lady Iris!" Melody said as she kneeled. "Please stand, I'm not the Fire Dragon Queen anymore, I'm just a friend." Iris said with a smile. She then turned to Mavis and signaled for her to improvise. "Listen up everyone. I know you all want answers, but I suggest you wait for Natsu's return. He is the only one who can answer your questions." Mavis said as everyone realized that she was right and they started calming down.

Wendy then stamped Melody's right shoulder which surprised her. She removed the stamp to reveal the pink Fairy Tail emblem. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Melody." Wendy said as a party began to celebrate a new member. 'Mom, I think I know what you meant when you said I would find a new family.' Melody thought as she smiled and was congratulated by other members.

With Natsu and Alexia

Natsu and Alexia stepped out of the door made of light and Alexia's eyes widened in excitement. "It's the Volcano of the Fire Dragon's!" Alexia exclaimed as Natsu smiled and wrapped an arm around her waste. "Yup, and I made preparations with a bit of help." Natsu said pointing to an island in the middle of a lava pool. On the island Alexia could see a large pink cloud shaped like a bed. "Oh, so you brought Aries here, but didn't even tell me." Alexia pouted and Natsu chuckled. "Actually, she never came here, I simply asked her to make a lot of that pink stuff and then brought it here myself. After all, we're the only ones who can enter." Natsu whispered the last part in her ear making her blush.

Natsu then started to strip his clothes which made Alexia blush even more and grow confused. She then realized what he was doing once he yelled, "Race you to the island." Natsu immediately dove into the lava and started swimming. "Hey, no fair!" Alexia yelled as she also stripped and jumped in. She then looked at the island to see if Natsu was already there, but didn't see him anywhere in sight. She then felt two strong arms embrace her from behind and pull her down.

She was about to attack whoever it was until she felt lips hotter than the lava she was in on her own lips. Her arms then went around the neck of who she knew to be Natsu. He then licked her lips and she immediately opened and continued the most passionate kiss in their lives, although, this was Alexia's first kiss. They then both broke the surface of the lava and broke their kiss for air. "I love you more than the world itself big brother." Alexia said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too, Alexia, and I hereby name you the Alpha of my mates forever." Natsu said as he returned the embrace.

Natsu and Alexia then finished their swim to the island. Natsu immediately picked up Alexia as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then laid Alexia onto the bed and started kissing her neck making her moan out. He then slowly went down to her breasts focusing on her nipple before kissing his way down to her nether region. He then started to furiously lick her slit and pinched her clit making her scream out again. "Natsu, if you keep this up I'm gonna…" Alexia started but was cut off by her own orgasm.

Natsu them went up her body and back to her neck before biting down and creating his mate mark on her. Her mate mark was the most unique on largest. Her arms had had black and blue markings that resembled wings. The markings on her back were flame red and resembled wings and the markings on her back were orange and looked like a tail that went down and curved back up. "Alexia, your markings… they're beautiful." Natsu said as he looked in awe at the markings. "Of course, they are silly, you gave them to me." Alexia said as they shared another passionate kiss.

After their kiss broke Natsu aligned his member with her sacred area and looked at her. "Are you ready Alexia?" Natsu asked. "For you big brother, always!" She said as Natsu slowly slid into her. "Your pussy's so tight Alexia. It's amazing." Natsu said in pure ecstasy. "Just give me a minute Natsu, your dick's so, big I need to get used to it." Alexia said in amazement at the size of Natsu's cock.

After a few minutes passed Alexia told Natsu to start thrusting and he didn't need to be told twice. Alexia wrapped her legs around Natsu so that his cock would go deeper as he started to increase the speed of his thrusts. "Oh, god Natsu. GO FASTER." Alexia said though moans as Natsu listened to his Alpha. Natsu started thrusting at inhuman speeds as his and Alexia's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

After several long minutes of this pleasure, Natsu and Alexia were getting close to their climax's. "Alexia, I'm gonna cum soon!" He yelled as he continued his thrusting. "Me too, big brother!" Alexia yelled back. "Together!" They both said as Natsu started thrusting even faster if that were possible. After another minute of this thrusting Natsu and Alexia were at the breaking point.

"NAAAAAATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUU!" Alexia screamed as she came from the extreme pleasure. Alexia's nether regions then tightened on Natsu's cock causing him to climax as well with a scream. "ALEEEEXXXIIIIIAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he came deep within Alexia's sacred place.

He then laid down next to her as they shared a passionate kiss before Alexia straddled Natsu. "Ready for round two big brother?" She asked with a seductive smile as he smiled back. "Always!" He replied.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and screams from the pair as Dragon Mating Season slowly came to an end. The events that happened that night if anyone found out would result in their deaths from blood loss through their nose.

 **Alright, I'd say that was a successful chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and if you have anyone you want to add to the story or fights that should occur please either review or PM me about it. Also, if you would like to make a fight scene or lemon for the story please let me know and we could elaborate on the idea. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
